


Puppies Are Our Future

by awesomerosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chat Logs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid - Freeform, Liam is a history teacher, M/M, Nolan's ass, Psychic Abilities, Sadness, Theo is gonna be a doctor, This got way darker than I was expecting, We're a crime drama now, and a lacrosse coach, from Scott, how did this happen?, puppy, real life stress, they adopt a puppy, who's only there for like a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerosie/pseuds/awesomerosie
Summary: 10 years into the future, Theo and Liam haven't strayed far from each other. Both are building careers, somewhere along the line they got married, and now, according to tradition, the next step is to have a child, right? Them being them, things work out a bit different from the manual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My editor is busy with work and stuff, so if you see something weird shout it out.

After the war, Theo had decided to try and rectify his past. A GED, four years of college, four years of medical school, and nearly two years of interning later, Theo had almost become a doctor. The thought made him ecstatic.

 

Melissa and Dr. Geyer had somehow managed to get him a position at Beacon Hills Memorial. Theo still wasn't sure how they swung that because before he came along they weren't a teaching hospital, but he was grateful nonetheless.

 

Theo was broken from his reverie by his second favorite nurse, an older black woman named Rita.

 

“Theo, sweetheart, you with me?” She waved her hand in his face.

 

“Yeah,” he said shaking his head and clearing his throat. “What do you need?”

 

“Foreign object removal, exam one,” she snickered, at him or at them he wasn't sure.

 

He took the chart that she handed to him and sprung into doctor mode.

 

A familiar scene greeted him when he walked in. Brett sitting in a chair next to Nolan who was face down on the exam table. Theo sighed, “what'd you stick in his ass this time?”

 

Nolan groaned and covered his head with his arms. “Why is it always you?”

 

“Intern, we get all the shit jobs.”

 

Brett snickered at that, making Nolan groan louder. Brett put a soothing hand on Nolan's arm.

 

Theo walked over and lifted the cloth covering Nolan's ass. His face scrunched in confusion. “What even is this?” Theo injected a relaxing agent around the object.

 

“A vase, we think,” Brett said. “We were cleaning out the basement when it happened.”

 

“Can't you just stick to normal sex like the rest of us?”

 

Brett smirked up at him. “I've seen the box of toys in your room Raeken, don't judge.”

 

“Yeah, well, at least we use things intended for sex.” Theo gently pulled the thing out watching Nolan for any discomfort. “Alright, you know the drill, and check for sharp edges and whatnot next time.”

 

“Will do, doctor,” Brett said, fake saluting.

 

Theo escaped to the sound of fighting as Brett tried to fix Nolan’s clothes.

 

“See if I let you near my ass anytime soon,” Nolan threatened.

 

Theo went back to the nurse's station to finish up the chart. As he slid it into place on the rack he felt arms wrap around his waist. The smell of home filled his nostrils. Theo sighed contentedly. “Hey, Liam.”

 

A face rubbed at Theo's neck.

 

Rita walked from behind a curtain, writing on a chart. “Theo, I have anoth-” She finally saw the position he was in. “Nevermind, I'll give it to one of the other interns.”

 

“I can take it.”

 

She waved him off. “No, you go take your break. Charlotte can handle it.”

 

Theo smiled at her. “Thanks, Rita, you're the best.”

 

“Don't let Melissa hear you say that,” Liam mumbled from behind him.

 

Theo spun around in his arms. “It's cool, Rita is Melissa's favorite. Did you bring me dinner?”

 

“You and everyone else we know,” Liam grumbled, picking a bag of Chinese food up off the desk.

 

Theo kissed Liam in thanks and dragged him off to lounge.

 

—————

 

Theo still wasn't sure when exactly he and Liam had become a couple. They had gone from fighting at every turn to making out any chance they got. It had happened while Liam was still in school, that's as far as Theo knew. It doesn't really matter now, not when Liam was sitting in his lap, peppering kisses up his neck.

 

“I appreciate the sentiment, but you better not start something you can't finish in the next few minutes,” Theo garbled through a mouthful of food.

 

“You can be a little late.”

 

Theo glared at him. “Your dad chewed me out last time, I'm not letting that happen again.”

 

Liam huffed, burying his face in Theo's neck, Theo's hand rubbing his back. “Fine, but you better be ready on your day off. I have a lot of pent-up emotions right now.”

 

“Teenagers getting you done, pumpkin?”

 

“My first class is like, 90% couples and they act like they've gone years without seeing each other when in reality they were sucking face on school grounds yesterday, it's ridiculous.”

 

“You say this as if that wasn't you in high school.”

 

Liam lifted his head to glare at him. “I was not nearly as bad.”

 

Theo raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? You want to test that theory? I have multiple sources that have told me otherwise, including the one you committed these crimes with.”

 

Liam looked away guilty. “Whatever….”

 

Theo put his chopsticks down and squished Liam further against his chest, closing his eyes. “I love you, you stupid idiot.”

 

Liam grumbled but returned the favor.

 

They sat there until Melissa walked in. “You two are disgustingly cute. Where's my dinner?”

 

Theo pointed to the brown paper bag on the table. He glanced at his watch. “Dammit, I have to get back to work.” He gave Liam a quick kiss before pushing him off his lap and scrambling out the door.

 

“So, what have you been up to?” Melissa asked.

 

Liam sat back in the vacated chair. “High Schoolers suck.”

 

“Tell me about it,” she said sarcastically, “I had a dozen of them in my house, all the time.”

 

\------------

 

Theo hated working second shift. He woke up mid-morning and Liam was already at work. He would get home past midnight and Liam was already in bed. He was grateful that Liam had a set schedule or they would never see each other.

 

Liam had gotten a job at Devenford Prep (thank fuck for clueless employers) so between that, the marginally paid internship, and the school loans he was still paying off, they had just over enough money to live off of. Their apartment was nice, in a no mold or roaches kind of way, and Theo’s truck still ran, so all in all, it was a great life.

 

Theo had a rare Saturday off. He spent the morning cuddling in bed with Liam, neither wanting to leave the warmth.

 

“Don’t you have lacrosse practice to coach?” Theo asked lazily, snuggling closer to Liam’s back.

 

“Nope, there’s a spirit week fair...thing. They have booths and shit setup all over the field.”

 

Theo laughed against his neck. “And the history teacher doesn’t need to be there?”

 

“Doesn’t open till one, figured you could come with me, make it a date.”

 

“Ah yes, I love being surrounded by high schoolers, with no foreseeable escape. That’s my favorite way to spend my days off.”

 

Liam turned to see the familiar smirk on Theo’s face. “You don’t have to be an ass about it.”

 

“I’ve been an ass since you met me. You married me anyway.”

 

Liam sighed, moving back to his previous position. “That was obviously a bad idea.”

 

Theo kissed the back of his neck. “You love me. We can go if you really want.”

 

Liam spun around smiling brightly. “Good, ‘cause Scott’s bringing all the shelter dogs and you can’t keep me from them.”

 

“You should have a shower then,” Theo said, pushing Liam out of bed.

 

Liam’s eyes turned sultry. “Come with me?”

 

“I was gonna slee-”

 

Liam stroked his hand down Theo’s chest.

 

“Fine.”

 

\----------------

 

The fair was massive and overly colorful, definitely not a Theo type of place. Couples and families milled about laughing, eating, and playing games. Theo and Liam walked hand in hand through the booths, stopping occasionally to say hello to people they knew.

 

They finally made it to Scott an hour later. He was unloading pet carriers into a little fenced area as they walked up.

 

“Hey Scott,” Liam said, “How’s it- What is that?!”

 

Scott pulled a tiny, chocolate brown, fluff ball from the last crate. He smiled at them and handed it to Liam, who rubbed it to his face, cooing. “She’s a pomeranian and husky mix. Showed up a couple days ago.”

 

A single ice blue eyeball emerged from the fluff, blinking up at Liam. She yipped cheerfully and licked his face.

 

“Oh my gosh, you’re more adorable than Theo when he’s drunk!” Liam squealed, startling everyone around him. “Scott, what happened to her left eye?”

 

“Far as I can tell, it’s a birth defect. Her depth perception is a little off, but otherwise, she’s perfectly healthy.”

 

Liam turned watery eyes on Theo in a silent plea.

 

“This was supposed to be a date, not a puppy acquisition.” They stared at each other for a moment, Liam’s puppy eyes getting deeper as time passed. “We don’t need a dog, we’re werewolves.”

 

“She’s not for guarding the house or something. She’s for upping the cuteness factor,” Liam said, turning back to the pup. He mumbled the last bit, “and for keeping me company while you’re away.”

 

Theo sighed heavily. “Fine, we’ll adopt the puppy, but if she pees on anything I love she’s going back.”

 

\---------------

 

A trip to the pet supply store and much quarreling over where the puppy was going to sleep later, they made it back home. Theo and Liam fumble in the door carrying bags and a puppy crate. Theo dropped his bags and collapsed on the couch exhausted.

 

Liam, a bit more careful with his precious cargo, placed his on the floor. He opened the crate and watched the puppy explore the living room. “Keep an eye on Charlie while I cook dinner, okay?” Liam said, walking into the kitchen.

 

Theo waved a hand in his direction and closed his eyes. He knows he should be watching the puppy, but he’s just so tired. He falls asleep to the tip-tapping of claws against wood flooring.

  
  
  


Something bright flashes in front of Theo’s eyelids. He cracked an eye open. Liam stood over him phone pointed in his direction.

 

“Aren’t you two just the cutest.”

 

Theo moved his head, trying to figure out what he was talking about, his chin brushing something soft. The dog had situated himself between the couch and Theo’s neck.

 

“I think she likes the way you smell.”

 

“Great, now I’ll have two things attacking my neck at every chance,” Theo grumbled, getting up from the couch. “Is dinner ready?”

 

\--------------

 

Liam had promised to make Charlie sleep in the dog bed, so why was she in theirs? Apparently, while Theo was asleep, Charlie tried to hop on the bed next to him, but her three-inch legs were no match for the storage and extra plush mattress. Liam, being the brilliant man that he was, leaned over Theo and placed the puppy on the bed. 

 

Needless to say, Theo was not a happy camper when he awoke to two balls of fluff lying on his chest. He groaned, flinging an arm over his eyes.

 

Charlie stirred and padded up to Theo’s face, yipping to get his attention.

 

“Shut up, stupid dog.” Theo groaned again. He squished Charlie’s face in his fingers, turning her yips into growls. “Shush, we aren’t supposed to have you here, you have to keep quiet.” He wasn’t sure if she actually understood, but she stopped growling so he let her go.

 

Charlie booped his chin with her nose and jumped off the bed. She walked to the door, turned around, and stared at him. She was smarter than she looked.

 

Theo carefully extracted himself from Liam’s vice grip and went to let her out.

 

\-----------------

 

Theo had hoped he wouldn’t get caught taking the dog out to pee, but the universe was not on his side at the moment. He took her out to the picnic area behind their apartment building, plastic bag in hand, ready for whatever she threw at him. Unfortunately, his landlord Arnold picked that moment to go out for a smoke.

 

“I hope that isn’t your dog,” Arnold said, lighting a cigarette.

 

Theo couldn’t lie to the man, he’d been so good to them until now. “She’s ours.”

 

“I already told your husband I don’t allow dogs in this building.”

 

“She’s our child. You didn’t kick the Clarke’s out when they had kids.” It wasn’t a lie, exactly.

 

Arnold squinted at him, thinking things through. His eyes widened when he came to an assumption. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize, congratulations.”

 

He thought she was biologically theirs. He thought he and Liam had created a tiny, pomeranian, werewolf child. Theo wanted to crack up laughing. “Thank you,” he said curtly, picking Charlie up, “I’m going to go feed my daughter now, if you don’t mind.”

 

After a curt nod from Arnold, Theo practically ran up the stairs.

 

Theo made it into their apartment before bursting out laughing. He collapsed against the door, mirth shaking him to the core.

 

“What’s so funny?” Liam asked from the kitchen doorway.

 

Seeing him made Theo laugh harder.

 

Liam stared at him concerned, before rescuing Charlie from Theo’s hold.

 

“Arnold thinks Charlie is our child!” Theo choked out.

 

Confusion fell over Liam’s features. “What? I- How- Why would he think that? How would that even be possible?”

 

“I don’t know!” Theo cackling had reduced to a giggle fit.

 

“He knows we’re both men, right?”

 

“Apparently, no, he knows nothing about human or werewolf anatomy.”

 

“Well, at least our lovechild is the most adorable puppy in the world~!”


	2. Arnold Spills the Beans/Theo Cares a lot.

Mason and Corey lived on the other side of town and didn’t get to visit as often as anyone would have liked. Today, they were determined to make up for it.

 

Midday Sunday Mason and Corey headed over to the Dunbar-Raeken household, groceries in hand, ready to keep Liam company even after Theo had gone to work.

 

They ran into a slight detour, Arnold. He was sitting in the lounge drinking his coffee like he always did on Sunday. He looked up when they came in. “Oh, hello!”

 

“Hey Arnold,” Corey called out politely.

 

“You folks come to see the new baby?”

 

Mason stopped abruptly. “The what?”

 

“The baby, Theo had her out in the courtyard this morning.”

 

Mason’s face darkened. “These bitches never tell me anything!” He charged up the stairs, shouting, “Liam, you better have a damn good explanation!”

 

They found Liam standing in the hall, fear and confusion present on his face.

 

“Is it true? Who had it? Why didn’t you tell me?!” Mason’s question came out sporadically as he jabbed Liam in the chest with his finger.

 

“We just got her, didn’t have time to say anything. Scott didn-”

 

“Scott knew and I didn’t?! How could you Liam, I am your best friend.” Mason looked close to tears at this point.

 

“We adopted her from him.”

 

Mason’s face screwed up in confusion. “What- How- Scott can’t-”

 

A soggy ball of fluff trotted out the open front door. She sat next to Liam’s feet, smiling up at the newcomers.

 

“This,” Liam said, “is Charlie. She’s our new puppy.”

 

Corey bent down to let her sniff him. She wagged her tail and he picked her up, not caring about the wetness.

 

“Charlie, where’d you- Oh hey guys,” Theo called, appearing in the doorway. He threw a towel at Corey who carefully wrapped it around Charlie.

 

Mason felt like an idiot. “Wait, but why does Arnold think you have a baby?”

 

“This is a pet free building. I had to think fast.”

 

“Oh thank god,” Mason sighed, resting his hands on Liam’s shoulders, “I thought you had become a terrible friend.”

 

\---------------

 

Monday afternoons in the Beacon Hills emergency were generally pretty slow, couple broken limbs, several stitches, and a burn or two, nothing exciting. The boredom that consumed the staff made their conversation take a turn.

 

“You’re up Theo,” Kevin said.

 

Snapped out of his thoughts, Theo stared at the nurse dumbfounded. “What are we talking about?”

 

“What’s the weirdest thing that’s happened to you? Charlotte’s winning with a Kangaroo fighting a dingo at her Australia Day barbeque.”

 

“Oh, you don’t want me to play this game.”

 

Kevin scoffed. “Is your life so interesting that you can beat the most Australian fight you’ve ever heard of?”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

“Alright, wolf boy lay it on us.”

 

Theo smirked. “Starting from the beginning, I was raised by 100-year-old nazi’s, who turned me into a half wolf, half coyote chimera. I pissed off a kitsune and she sent me to hell. I had tits for a while. And now a ball of fluff is stealing all of my husband’s attention.” His last statement came out angrier than he meant it to.

 

The group stared wide-eyed in shock, not sure what to say to that.

 

Theo opened his mouth, about to throw out a sarcastic comment, stopped, turned around, and called out, “ambulance incoming. I want it.”

 

Inside said ambulance was Liam and a teenager in lacrosse gear.

 

“Exam three is open. What do we got?”

 

The paramedics wheeled the kid in on a gurney, Liam trailing behind them. “Right lower leg break, possible rib fractures, and bruising to the upper abdomen.”

 

“It’s my fault,” Liam said, “I told Gavin to reign in his wolf, I knew he was having trouble, I should’ve pulled him off the field, I should’ve done somethi-”

 

“Hey, calm down.” Theo grabbed him by the shoulders. “Werewolves make mistakes too. Now, you go chill out somewhere while I go put that kid back together, okay?” He gave Liam a reassuring smile before running off.

 

Theo worked the kid over, set the bone, and cast the leg, all under the watchful eye of Dr. Henry Geyer. His ER rotation would be far less stressful if he wasn’t always working under his father-in-law.

 

A few hours later Theo and Dr. Geyer went to the waiting room to meet with the parents.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Larson,” Dr. Geyer greeted, “your son is a bit beat up, but he’s going to be fine.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor. Can we go see him now?”

 

“Of course,” Theo said, “I’ll take you-”

 

“Actually,” Dr. Geyer interrupted, “I’ll take you to him.” He looked at Theo and nodded his head toward the other side of the room.

 

Theo turned around and spotted Liam sitting in the corner, staring at the floor. He went over and sat down next to him. “You okay?”

 

Liam nodded.

 

“It wasn’t your fault. Gavin’s a teenager. All teenagers think they know what’s best for them. I bet he’s learned now that when you tell him to do something it’s for a good reason.”

 

“I just wish there was a switch for it or something, you know? So no one else gets hurt.”

 

“Everyone has to deal with things at that age, some of us more than others, it’s normal. It isn’t just supernaturals, humans go through things too.”

 

“Humans don’t accidentally murder people!”

 

“Who shoots up schools? Who stabbed Corey with a pen just to check his healing abilities? Who decided to hunt down all supernatural creatures because  _ we  _ are dangerous? You’re right, they don’t do it accidentally, they do it on purpose.”

 

“Nevermind, you don’t understand….”

 

“No, Liam,” Theo said, softening his voice. He took Liam’s hands in his. “I do understand. This situation hit you hard because you’ve been here before, on both sides of the coin. So you slipped up this time, you’ll prevent it the next, you just have to believe in yourself.’

 

Liam threw his arms around Theo, burying his face in his neck. “You always know what to say to make me feel better.”

 

“It’s a talent,” Theo said smugly, rubbing Liam’s back. He glanced at the wall clock. “I have a few things left to do, but after that, how about we go smother your dark thoughts in puppy kisses?”

 

“That would be amazing.”

 

\---------------

 

They picked Charlie up from doggy daycare, Liam riding in the backseat with her, ‘so she doesn’t get scared.’ In reality, Liam just wanted to pet her through the bars.

 

The house was a mess and there was barely anything in the fridge, unfortunately, Theo only had 5% of care left in him.

 

“We’re doing frozen pizza tonight,” Theo called as he walked into the kitchen. He stood next to the oven for a solid minute before he realised he had to actually turn it on.

 

Happy giggles lured him into the living room.

 

Liam was sitting on the floor, rolling a ball around for Charlie to chase.

 

Theo practically fell into the oversized armchair. He was dead tired from work, no wonder Melissa was so pissed when they invaded her home, she just wanted some damn sleep. His eyes drifted closed. Either he was unable or unwilling to open them again, but eventually, he was lulled to sleep by the happy atmosphere.

 

Theo breathed deeply, stretching his arms over his head. A blanket had been draped over him while he slept.

 

“Oh good, you’re awake. Here,” Liam said, walking into the room, handing him a plate.

 

“Thanks, Babe. What are we watching tonight?”

 

“Starving Games,” Liam replied, sitting on Theo’s lap.

 

Theo laughed at him. “Again?”

 

“The kid who plays Peter is adorable. Don’t judge me!”

 

\---------------

 

“Babe, we should go to bed.”

 

No response.

 

“Little Wolf, my legs are falling asleep.”

 

Theo craned his neck to see the head on his shoulder. Liam was deeply asleep, no response at all.

 

Theo sighed as he gathered his strength. He picked Liam up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom, a quiet pitter-patter following him the whole way.

 

He dropped Liam on the bed and yanked his clothes off. He went to the dresser to grab his softest pajama bottoms when a fluff bumped his ankle.

 

Charlie stared up at him, bright blue eye just noticeable in the darkness.

 

“Would you like to be carried to bed too?” Theo felt a little ridiculous talking to the dog like she could understand him. He changed quickly, tucked Charlie into her bed in the corner, and laid down next to Liam.

 

Two minutes later he heard a whine. Charlie stood next to his side of the bed. She wagged her tail when he looked down at her.

 

“This is not how things work around here. This,” Theo pointed to his bed, “is mine. That,” he pointed to the corner, “is yours. Go lie down.”

 

She lay down on the floor, still staring at him.

 

“Fine, stay there then,” he said, rolling over.

 

She ran around the bed, hoping to get Liam’s attention. Unsuccessful she ran back around and whined louder.

 

“I- Fu- Fine!” Theo shouted, scooping the puppy up and setting her above Liam’s pillow. “Stay there.”

 

Charlie had different plans. When Theo laid his head down on his pillow she scooted up and set her head down next to him.

 

Theo heaved a long exasperated sigh but left her there. He could deal with it for one night.

 

\-----------------

 

Movement outside the bedroom woke Theo up the next morning. The smell of burning eggs offended his nose.

 

“Shit! No- Dammit, stop burning!”

 

Theo chuckled as he dragged himself out of bed.

 

Liam sat on the floor, cradling Charlie to his chest. Blackened eggs lay smattered on and around the skillet.

 

“How are you still terrible at cooking?” Theo opened a window in an attempt to alleviate the stench.

 

“I got distracted playing with Charlie….”

 

“You are actually hopeless,” Theo sighed, crouching down in front of Liam. “How are you a teacher?”

 

Liam glared at him. “Shut up, I’m a great teacher. This is why I kept you, so you can cook for me.”

 

“Ah, yes, Master,” Theo gasped, mock bowing, “how could I forget? What would you like, pancakes? Omelette? Five-course meal with pastries and peeled grapes?”

 

Liam giggled, scratching behind Charlie’s ears.

 

“Or we could walk to McDonald’s and sit outside with Charlie.”

 

The smile Liam gave Theo melted his heart. This was the smile he fell in love with. The smile he worked so hard to get early on in their relationship. The one that became more and more rare the older they got.

 

He helped Liam off the floor, pulling him into a kiss.

 

“Ick, you have morning breath.” Liam moved away in disgust.

 

“Damn, I was trying to be cute.”

 

“You smell like the hospital. Go clean up, then you can be cute.”

 

Theo pouted. “What if I wanted to get sexy after my shower?”

 

“Fine, be sexy then, but I want food, so hurry up.” Liam started pushing him toward the bathroom.

 

\------------

 

On a surprisingly slow day in the ER. Theo spent most of it at the desk, chatting and showing his coworkers pictures of Charlie.

 

He was holding his phone out to Melissa when the faint noise of the television in the corner caught his attention. He frantically grabbed the remote control turn up the volume.

 

_ “An explosion just went off in the basement of Bowmont Apartments. Five people have been hauled off to the hospital with various injuries. Authorities have refused to comment on whether or not this was another meth lab explosion.” _

 

Theo let the other doctors and interns take the first few ambulances, thinking the one at the end would have been closest to the explosion and as such, would be the most interesting case. He instantly regretted this plan when the paramedics wheeled out a little girl, no older than six, with half her body covered in second and third-degree burns. He was grateful she was passed out for most of the procedures.

 

She woke up screaming.

 

Theo whipped off a glove and cupped her cheek with his hand, taking some of her pain, the intensity making his stomach churn.

 

The doctor dressed all the burns and maxed her out on morphine, but that was all he could do at the moment. She needed time to heal, unfortunately, that meant weeks in the hospital, suffering.

 

Theo refused to leave her side. Something in him made him feel like he needed to protect her.

 

Her name was Nina. Theo had seen the chart when the doctor came back in. She wasn't even six yet.

 

Theo stroked her cheek. Surprisingly little of her head was burnt as if something or someone had shielded her from the blast.

 

He had to know what was going on. He focused his hearing down to the ER. Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski were in the lounge talking.

 

_ “Was it actually a meth lab?”  _ Melissa asked.

 

_ “Unfortunately, yes,”  _ Stilinski answered,  _ “the worst part is we think the little girl's parents were the cooks.” _

 

_ “That poor child. What kind of monsters cook meth right next to their kid?” _

 

Anger filled Theo's system. His irrational protective instincts suddenly justified.

 

_ “We don’t have any solid evidence though, so don’t say anything.” _

 

Theo moved his chair to the space between her bed and the door.

 

He sat there for a while, slowly leeching her pain. He wanted to do more, fix her up properly, make it stop hurting, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t a miracle worker, an alpha, or a Dread Doctor, hell, he wasn’t even a real werewolf. Even his human medicine skills stopped at the intern level.

 

Why did he care so much anyway? He encountered kids in this field before, but none of them set off such an intense reaction. Maybe, it was her curly hair set into pigtails, or the squish in her cheeks, or the way her upper lip curved like Liam’s. Whatever it was, nothing else was going to happen to this little girl.

 

_ “You have no right to keep me from my girl!”  _ screamed a shrill voice in the hallway.

 

Rage boiled inside Theo.

 

A woman burst into the room, slamming the door against the wall. She looked every part the meth head she was, stringy hair, grey chipped teeth, limbs so skinny they barely hold her up. She started stomping to the bed.

 

Theo bolted up like lightning, grabbing her shoulder, stopping her from getting too close.

 

“Get out of my way!” she screamed and struggled against his hold.

 

He roared at her, eyes flickering as he tried to contain the anger building inside of him.

 

She backed away. “How dare they let a beast like you near my daughter?!”

 

Theo scoffed. “At least I didn’t almost kill her.”

 

She glared at him with all her might. She must have caught on to his determination, because eventually, she stomped out of the room shouting, “I will get my daughter back!”

 

All the fight left him. He collapsed back into the chair, taking Nina’s unburned hand in his. He won this battle, but there would be another.

 

\-----------------

 

The door to Nina’s room opened. Theo shifted and snarled at the offender.

 

“Woah there,” Melissa said gently, “just came to check up on you.”

 

Theo looked embarrassed and shifted back. “Sorry.”

 

Melissa wandered over to the other side of the bed, checking vitals and I.V.s. “Have you eaten recently?” She asked him.

 

Theo glanced at his watch. “I fell asleep,” he commented, still not very awake, “Uh...not for several hours.”

 

“I’ll grab you something then. Oh also, someone clocked you out already, so feel free to stay.”

 

“Thanks, Melissa,” he called as she left. He should go home. He had dinner to make, laundry to do, a husband and puppy to care for. He wasn’t even related to this kid, so why couldn’t he leave?

 

Theo pulled out his phone, speed dialing the only number he knew by heart. “Hey babe, I can’t make it home tonight.”

 

_ “What? Why?” _

 

“A kid came in today. I can’t leave her here alone.” He didn’t realise he was crying until it dripped onto his pants.

 

_ “Are you okay?” _

 

“I’m fine. It’s just a long story.”

 

_ “Alright, just, call me if you need anything, and get some sleep, okay?” _

 

“Will do, Boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got incredibly angsty and I apologize. The next one is more uplifting, I promise.


	3. Nina's Alive~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out Z Nation season 4 is on Netflix now, so you may not see me for a few days. I'm sorry, I just need to binge it and then I will be back to writing and since I have nothing else to do with my life it won't take long. :D  
> (This goes for the pirate fic too because I do not plan ahead.)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~!

The next day around noon, Theo was in the ensuite bathroom when he heard the woman coming. The same faulty stomping that played in his head all night.

 

He sped through washing his hands and exited in record time, the other door opening in the same moment.

 

“He’s the one!” She pointed at him accusatory, looking between him and the other man in the room.

 

The man stepped toward Theo, hand outstretched. “I’m Kenny Yernan, Mrs. Deidrick’s lawyer.”

 

Theo starred Kenny down, maintaining his power stance. This man was going to take Nina away from him. He couldn't let that happen.

 

“Right,” Kenny said, retracting his hand, “who are you, exactly?”

 

“Nina’s bodyguard.”

 

Kenny chuckled, Mrs. Deidrick didn’t look as amused. “I assure you, Nina does not need a bodyguard,” Kenny told him, stepping toward the bed.

 

Theo thrust himself in front of Kenny. He refrained from growling until Mrs. Deidrick started moving forward. 

 

“See? This is the problem! He’s a monster and shouldn’t be allowed near us!” Her voice grated

on Theo’s ears.

 

Kenny turned to her. “Ma’am, you are not helping the matter. Werewolves have the same rights as the rest of us.”

 

“I helped make that happen,” Dr. Geyer said from the doorway, “and I would appreciate it if you didn’t yell at one of my interns.”

 

“You’re letting it practice medicine?! What if he kills someone?!”

 

“Then he’ll be in the same boat as the rest of us. Honestly Ma’am, you need to lower your voice, people are trying to heal.” Dr. Geyer walked over to Theo and placed an arm around his shoulder. “Theo here is my best intern and should be treated with respect.”

 

“I’ll respect him when he lets me at my daughter!”

 

She charged for the bed. She was stopped just short of Theo’s claws by Kenny’s arm around her middle.

 

“We’ll be going now,” Kenny strained, dragging her out of the room.

 

Theo watched them leave, deflating. His body flooded with relief.

 

“The police have been looking for her all night. They think she wanted to take Nina out of state. You did well, Theo,” Dr. Geyer said, pulling Theo in for a hug.

 

Theo melted into it, then jerked away suddenly. “Did you call security?”

 

“Yeah, they’re waiting for her at the entrance.”

 

“Good.” He stared dazed at Nina. So far, so good.

 

“Go home, Theo. Sheriff's department is taking over from here.”

 

“Why weren’t they here before now?”

 

“When Stilinski heard you refused to leave he sent everyone else out to find the woman, figured you had it covered.”

 

\----------------

 

Nina spent two weeks in a medically induced coma. The doctors afraid that she wouldn’t be able to handle the shock and pain.

 

In that time her mother was sentenced to 10-30 years in prison and deemed an unfit mother, losing all custody rights.

 

Theo spent as much time with her as he could, still confused why he felt so attached.

 

The atmosphere in her room got lighter whenever he walked in. He talked to her, just to fill the time, the room always seemed to brighten when Charlie came up. More than once Liam had to drag Theo home, too caught up in work and being with Nina that Theo hadn’t slept; Liam always apologized for stealing him for some reason.

 

The day the doctors deemed it time to wake her Theo stood near the back, giving them room to work.

 

Melissa fixed her I.V. patting Theo gently on her way out. “She’ll wake up when she’s ready.”

 

Theo waited.

 

He sat next to Nina’s bed, holding her hand, the same position he’d spent the last few weeks in.

 

The air around him thinned. He almost panicked because it felt like the life was being drawn out of him, but then Nina’s eyes started blinking open.

 

Nina finally focused on Theo’s face and smiled. “You were in my dream,” she croaked.

 

Theo broke down, tears spilling out faster than he could wipe them away. He smiled back, hoping it looked happier than he thought it did.

 

She brought a shaky hand up to caress his face. “I love you, Theo.”

 

He stared in shock. “How do you know my name?”

 

“The doctor said it when you saved me from my mommy.”

 

Theo reached for his phone. “Liam, she’s a psychic.”

 

\-----------------

 

Liam got to the hospital in less than an hour. When he got to the room Nina was flipping through pictures on Theo’s phone and Theo was talking to Melissa about timelines and medical stuff, Liam didn’t understand it all.

 

“Hey guys, how’s it going?”

 

Nina looked up and grinned. “Babe!”

 

Liam’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. He glared at Melissa and Theo, snickering in the corner. “My name’s Liam.”

 

“No, it’s not, Theo always calls you babe.”

 

“She’s not a very good psychic, is she?” Liam asked.

 

“She’s still learning,” Theo said, going over to sit next to Nina again. “His name really is Liam.”

 

“Why do you call him babe?”

 

“Because we’re married, and I wanted a special name to call him.”

 

“So, I can’t call him babe?” She asked sadly.

 

Theo looked at Liam for help.

 

Liam couldn’t take joy from a child. “You can call me babe if you really want.”

 

Nina beamed, waving him over. When he got close enough, she carded her hand through his hair. “It’s as soft as it looks….” she sighed in wonderment.

 

\-----------------

 

Liam took Theo’s place taking Nina’s pain so he could be part of the medical procedures. School let out for winter break so Liam had extra time on his hands anyway.

 

The burn specialist was always surprised by how happy Nina was. She had never met such a cheerful burn victim. “Do you think you could do that for a couple of my other patients?”

 

And that was how Liam spent his afternoon taking pain from burn victims, while Theo got to play video games with Nina. Liam was only a little bitter about it.

 

\-----------------

 

Nina’s father had died in the hospital. They said he had shielded her from most of it, and because of that the burns were too severe, his body gave out.

 

The social workers, well-meaning, highly irritating social workers, insisted that they find her a foster home for when she was released.

 

“We’ll take her,” Theo said to the room at large, ignoring the worried look Liam was giving him.

 

“Mr. Raeken, I’m sure you mean well, but your lifestyle isn’t what we look for in a foster parent.”

 

“Do you factor in supernatural abilities when you make those decisions,  **Sir** ?”

 

The social workers averted their eyes.

 

“I know for a fact you only have three supernatural foster families in your entire system, and none of them are in California. It would be better not to ship her off somewhere.”

 

“You do have a point, but do you have enough room for a child?”

 

“We’re actually in the midst of buying a house.” Theo pinched Liam’s leg to keep him quiet.

 

“Do you have any previous experience caring for a child?”

 

“We have a dog,” Liam piped up, “that’s close, right?”

 

One of the social workers huffed, unable to find a reason they couldn’t take her. “We need to  see the residence before she moves in, but otherwise fine.”

 

\---------------

 

Liam cornered Theo after the social workers left. “Why did you tell them we’re buying a house?” He didn’t sound angry, just overwhelmed.

 

“I had to, they were going to send her off to God knows where to a family none of us know!”

 

Liam’s eyes turned soft. He wrapped his arms around Theo’s waist. “What is up with you?”

 

“I don’t know,” Theo said, returning the hug, “I care about her. I don’t know why, but I care about her as much as I care about you. I spent two weeks talking to her, surrounded by her soul, and it affected me.”

 

Liam grinned at him. “You’re ridiculous, and I love you. Let’s go find a house so we can adopt a kid.”

 

Theo’s jaw dropped. “What? Really?”

 

“Of course, you fought for her, that means it’s serious.”

 

Theo smiled brighter than he ever had before. “I fucking love you!”

 

\-----------------

 

Two weeks. They had two weeks to buy and move into a house.

 

“Why aren't there any affordable houses?!” Liam yelled at his laptop, slumping into the couch.

  
Charlie jumped because of the noise, her nose brushing Liam’s elbow as she moved.

 

Liam whipped his head to look at her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said, quieter this time, petting her head.

 

She nuzzled back into his leg.

 

Theo was an idiot, Liam decided. This was all his fault. Smart people do not tell lies to the faces of government employees. Smart people do not decide to foster a child before consulting their spouse first.

 

Liam buried his head in his hands. It was time for the last resort. He pulled out his phone.

 

“Derek? Theo and I need a house. Fast. Can you help?”

 

\-----------------

 

“Are you going to tell me why you needed a house?” Derek asked, standing in front of a dingy, little, brick house.

 

Theo walked past him inspecting the house critically. “Need more room,” he said simply.

 

“More specifically.”

 

“Dog, kid,” Theo replied. “How many rooms?”

 

“Two beds, living, kitchen, bathroom. What kid?” Derek looked at Liam for answers.

 

Liam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’re adopting a kid. Theo found her at the hospital.”

 

“Doesn’t matter right now.” Theo came to stand next to them. “It looks fine from the outside, but how much work needs to be done on the innards?”

 

Derek analyzed his face before answering. “You’re really adopting a child? A human child?”

 

Theo nodded his head in a way that said, ‘yes. Now would you shut up about it?’ 

 

Derek smiled one of his soft, bunny-like smiles. “Needs new flooring, paint, and tiling in the bathroom, but otherwise it’s livable.”

 

“Perfect,” Liam said, “can we take a look?”

 

Derek didn’t answer, just walked over to the door and unlocked it.

 

Theo and Liam followed eagerly.

 

The house was small but lovely. A brick fireplace in the living room. Dark wood cupboards and light blue backsplash in the kitchen. The bathroom had holes in the tiles on the walls, like someone had taken a hammer to them, but everything else was intact, though pinkish in color. The bedrooms were on opposite sides of the house, the master on the right next to the bathroom, and the other on the left in between the kitchen and the living room. A door in the kitchen led to a small, fenced backyard. The house was perfect.

 

“Derek, you are amazing,” Liam cried, forcing Derek into a hug.

 

“No problem, kid. Think of it as a baby shower gift.”

 

“What?” Liam squeaked, “I thought we were paying you back.”

 

“Nah, someone got murdered here so I got it cheap.”

 

Liam reeled back.

 

Derek’s eyes shot open. “I wasn’t going to tell you that. Sorry.”

 

“How am I supposed to sleep here now?”

 

They heard Theo chuckling in the basement.

 

“I’ve murdered people and you sleep on me constantly. I think you’ll be fine.”

 

\--------------

 

Because Derek tells Stiles everything, and because stiles can’t keep his mouth shut for two damn seconds, he posted about it in the pack chat.

 

**Stiles:** theo and liam are adopting!

 

**Scott:** I knew that already they got her from me.

 

**Stiles:** no stupid wolf brain a kid. they are adopting an actual human child!

 

**Scott:** Oh! Congrats! <3

 

**Theo:** Do you have to blurt out everything that people tell you?

 

**Stiles:** if you raise them to be a snarky asshole like you i’m getting my dad to take her away.

 

**Mason:** What the hell guys, again?! I told you last time that you have to tell me things first!

 

**Theo:** Liam says “Sorry, no one was supposed to find out about it until it was official.”

 

**Mason:** So why does Stiles know? And why isn’t Liam texting me? Is he avoiding me?

 

**Stiles:** oooo trouble in paradise~

 

**Theo:** He’s grading papers because even as a teacher he waits 'til the last minute to do anything. Also, shut up Stiles.

 

**Mason:** Well, tell him he’s taking me out to lunch tomorrow because we have some things to discuss! And do it in a mean, sassy voice.

 

**Theo:** Theo rolled his eyes and chucked his phone at me. Lunch is cool. I want your opinion on colors for the house. Theo keeps telling me to paint it all black and be done with it. I have to bring Charlie though. ~L

 

**Corey:** I would be happy to puppy sit.

 

**Stiles:** pack meeting at the outdoor burger place on 5th at noon then?

 

**Theo:** That is not what I agreed to. ~L

 

**Stiles:** perfect! it’s settled.

 

Liam loved Stiles, but occasionally he really wanted to suffocate him with a pillow. He grimaced and handed the phone back to Theo, pushing his laptop away and laying his head on the table.

 

“That good huh?”

 

“We’re having a pack lunch meeting,” Liam grumbled, not wanting to look at the smirk he knows is growing on Theo’s face.

 

“I’m glad I have to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you the next chapter was happier!
> 
> Come chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ultimate_Rosie) if you want. Yell at me there if it's been a week and I still haven't updated.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the amount of swear words in this chapter. I have a really hard time writing Theo without them. If you have a problem with them or think that I should change the rating because of them please tell me and I will edit it.

Liam pulled up in the truck, smiling at the pack members already there. He parked and let Charlie out of the backseat.

She ran for Corey, jumping into his lap, licking his face while he pets her.

“You know, legally,” Stiles began knowing Liam could hear him from across the parking lot, “dogs are supposed to on leashes.”

“You’re also not supposed to speed, but guess who does that on a regular basis?” Liam shouted back, walking up to the table. “Besides, she comes when I call. Isn’t that right Charlie?”

She ignored him in favor of nuzzling Corey’s chin.

“Wow, first my husband, now my dog, who else is going to ditch me?” Liam asked, his face looking dejected as he sat in the open space next to Mason at the table.

Mason patted him on the shoulder. “Hey man, I’m always here for you. Even when you don’t tell me things and I have to pick up the pieces.”

“Please keep your arms, legs, and passive aggressive comments inside the boat at all times,” Stiles chimed from across the table, chuckling to himself.

“Shut up, Stiles,” Liam and Mason said in unison. They grinned and high-fived. Nothing could break up these best friends.

“Anyway,” Liam said looking into Mason's eyes, “I'm sorry I didn't tell you about all of this. I should have said something, but it all got away from me.”

“I forgive you. Now, what's this about painting a house?”

They discussed colors and flooring, and how Stiles was not allowed to paint a Mets logo in their bedroom even if the blue Liam picked was the same one.

“Theo hates the color orange, so no Mets logo,” Liam declared.

“Theo also hates pink, white, and yellow, which nixes half of my color scheme options,” Mason said, sounding annoyed. “Have you asked Nina what color she wants her room?”

Liam averted his gaze, preferring to watch Charlie run.

Mason slapped his arm. “You haven’t told her, have you?!”

Liam shook his head. “We wanted to make sure we had a house first, make sure we can actually do this, you know?”

“She doesn’t even know. Go ask her if she wants to stay with you, right now.”

Under the stubborn glare of both Mason and Stiles, Liam reluctantly made his way to the truck.

He turned around suddenly remembering. “Wait, what about Charlie?”

“She’s in good hands. Now go.”

 

\-------------

 

The drive to the hospital was uneventful, no matter how many ways Liam’s brain thought up to delay the inevitable. If nothing else, he wasn’t about to sacrifice Theo’s truck for his stupid anxiety.

The emergency room was moderately busy. Everyone Liam knew off taking care of patients, leaving Liam to talk with the new desk clerk.

The clerk's dark hair floated in curls around her head. A toothy smile lighting up her face. “How can I help you, darling?”

“Is Theo free?” Liam asked patting nervously on the counter.

Her face got impossibly brighter at Theo’s name. “He's with a patient at the moment, but he should be out soon. May I ask what this is about?”

“Just tell him his husband is in our child’s room, please.”

The girl's smile wavered, but she nodded affirmatively.

He proceeded to the elevator, waving at Melissa as he passed.

Nina was asleep when he came in, so he sat himself down in the all too familiar chair and rested his head next to her tiny body. She had such a peaceful sleeping face, so innocent looking.

How was he supposed to raise this tiny human? Would it be easier because she already knew how to read or would it be harder because they never built that connection?

The world had continued to grow accepting, but there were still people intolerant to gays and supernaturals, with both she was definitely going to get bullied.

They could teach her to fight back. That was one of the things he and Theo were good at, but thinking back to all the fights they had over the years most of which started with a snarky comment and ended with a fist in someone’s face, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Nevermind, they could get someone else to teach her. Sign her up for martial arts or debate club or something.

“What are you thinking about?” whispered a voice in his ear.

Liam jumped up startled. His head spun so fast he got whiplash.

“Good job almost snapping your own neck.” Theo chuckled, watching Liam massage his injury. He sat on the end of the bed. “Well?”

Liam stared for a moment. “Oh! Uh...her mostly. Are we really able to raise a kid? Just judging by our high school lives, I wouldn’t give us a child.”

“Hey, we’ve changed since then. We’re full-fledged adults now, house and everything. According to the 1950s household manual, the only things we need now are a kid, a white picket fence, and some racism.”

“Haha very funny. I'm actually concerned here. What about your crazy schedule, with me having a job too and her not being school age yet-”

“We have an amazing pack at our backs. I’m sure one of them would be willing to watch her. Scott could keep her busy with the animals, or Derek and Mason both work from home.”

“But what if we can’t be there for her like we should be? What if we’re terrible parents? What if we neglect her like Corey’s parents?”

“Look,” Theo said sternly, grabbing Liam’s hands, “even if we aren’t there for her all the time this is the first pack kid, who knows how everyone will react, we could have someone in our house every damn day for all we know. We are going to be great fathers, you’re just too far in your own head to realise.”

“Are we actually doing this? Is she even going to let us adopt her?”

“Hell yeah!” squeaked a high voice to Liam's left.

Theo and Liam turned to see a very awake Nina grinning at them.

“Guess that answers your question.”

“Really?” Liam asked, “you really want to stay with us?”

“Duh,” Nina said, rolling her eyes, “I love you.”

Liam gaped at her.

“Good, it’s settled,” Theo said, clapping his hands, “once you’re released from the hospital you’ll move in with us. What’s your favorite color?”

“Pink. Light pink though, not hot pink.”

Theo grimaced. “Fantastic,” he said, sounding pained. “You’re going to like the bathroom then.”

 

\---------------

 

The McCall pack worked fast, apparently. Mason organized a house fixing party for that Sunday. Seemingly, it went well. When Theo walked in that evening the living room was already finished, light blue walls and dark brown carpeting to match the kitchen. Also, Scott asleep on the floor in the corner, but that wasn’t important.

Derek was teaching Corey how to put down tile in the bathroom, the master bedroom was painted, and Nolan was in Nina’s room carefully painting around the built-in bookshelf.

“Yo, where’s Liam?”

Nolan jumped in surprise. “Uh backyard, I think.”

Theo mumbled a thank you and headed to the backyard.

Liam lie on his back in the grass, Charlie napping on his chest, sunshine making his face glow.

Theo stalked over to Liam. He crouched next to Liam and reached out a hand, poking him in the nose.

Liam hummed but didn’t move.

Theo rolled his eyes. “I’m glad we aren’t trying to adopt an infant. I would have to do all the midnight changes.”

“I only wake up to nice people who kiss me hello.”

“We’re going to need a bigger dog to scare away burglars then.”

Charlie looked up at him offended.

“I thought Mason orchestrated all this, did he leave you all here alone?”

“He and Stiles went to get dinner.”

Theo stared at him. “Are you really not going to get up?”

“I’m pretty determined at this point.”

Theo huffed a laugh but pressed a kiss to Liam’s lips anyway. He pulled back when a furry head nudged his cheek. He kissed Charlie on the head and sat back in the grass with a sigh.

Liam squinted at him, sun in his eyes. “How was work?”

“Tiring, like always. Nina’s healing nicely. She should be released in a few days.”

Liam nodded, closing his eyes again. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Theo took a shuddering breath. “I don’t know if you can tell, but I am fucking terrified.”

“We got this,” Liam said, soft and comforting, taking Theo’s hand in his.

A car rumbled to a stop in front of the house.

“Pizza’s here!”

 

\--------------

 

Today was the day. Nina was finally being released from the hospital. The house was ready, but because they had been so busy with work there was no furniture for Nina’s room. Thankfully, Theo was working days this week and they could go shopping after Liam picked them up.

Theo opened the back door of the truck and lifted Nina into the cab. “Booster seat? Really, Liam?”

“Hey! I don’t want to get arrested for child endangerment or something.”

“Fair enough,” Theo mumbled, climbing into the passenger seat.

“To the mart of walls!” Liam shouted.

Nina cheered.

Theo rolled his eyes. Why did he love these dorks?

 

\-------------

 

“Do you want to ride in the cart?” Theo asked Nina, pulling a cart out of the corral.

She shook her head vehemently. “I’ll walk.”

They got a basic bed frame with the promise that she could decorate it as she saw fit.

Nina threw Hello Kitty sheets into the cart. At Theo’s questioning eyebrow she responded, “pink plus kittens,” as if it was obvious.

They moved over to the kids section for some new clothes and then to the grocery section for snacks.

"Hey Nina, what kind of granola bars do you want?" Theo turned around to an empty aisle. "Where the hell did Nina go?"

Liam spun, eyes widening in shock. "I thought she was behind us."

"She was, now she's gone. Dammit, day fucking one and we've already lost her!" Theo charged down the aisle, disregarding the cart he had been pushing.

Theo speed walked through the store, head whipping back and forth between the aisles on either side. His super-hearing picked up an odd conversation.

"Darling, that's a boy toy, yours are over there. You could hurt yourself with that."

A flash of purple catches his eye in the toy department. He skids to a halt at the end of an aisle. He sighed in relief and walked up next to Nina.

"You cannot run off like that again!" he said, voice intimidating yet slightly wobbly.

Nina smiled up at him, brandishing a toddler-sized robot. "It has working torpedoes!" she squealed.

An old woman turned to him. "I was just telling her that the girls toys are over there," she said, pointing to the obnoxiously pink section at the end of the aisle. Princesses, fairies, and mermaids littering the shelves.

"Oh, fuck you, lady. My daughter can play with robots if she wants,” Theo huffed, picking Nina up. “Just for that, I'm going to buy her two of them, that way I can play with her." He grabbed a different robot, also with working projectiles, and stalked out of the aisle to the sounds of a very flustered old woman

Liam rounded a corner, pushing the cart and looking distressed. "Oh thank god! What are those?"

"Matter of principle," Theo muttered, dropping Nina in the kid seat. He started wandering away. "We still need milk and creamer."

Liam looked at him quizzically but continued walking.

 

\-------------

 

Nina ran into the house as soon as the door opened. She dashed around, opening nearly every door she could reach. Theo stopped her when she started pulling the couch apart.

“What are you looking for?”

“Charlie.”

“She’s in the backyard.”

Nina grinned and darted to the other door.

Theo wandered off to unload the truck.

She stepped outside and stopped dead in her tracks, staring at something to the right of the exit.

Liam noticed and walked over, stepping half out of the doorway. “Oh hey Brett, when’d you get here?”

“Few minutes ago,” Brett mumbled, stroking the dog in his lap. He turned his gaze to back Nina. “What’s your name?”

Nina slunk back behind Liam’s leg.

Liam looked down at the tiny arm wrapped securely around his leg. “Sorry, she’s normally more sociable than this.” He patted her head. “Say hello to Brett, Nina.”

She jerked a wave and returned to her life as a koala.

Liam crouched, much to the dismay of his new accessory. “What is it? You weren’t shy at the hospital.”

“Scary.”

Liam chuckled, looking back at Brett’s annoyed face. “I know he looks like a weird alien creature,” Liam said, smirking as he turned back to Nina, “but he’s the chillest packmate we have, honest. We wouldn’t let him near you if we didn’t trust him.”

Nina seemed mostly pacified with that. She crept up to Brett, reaching out a hand for Charlie to sniff.

Brett held unnaturally still, afraid she would run away if he even took a breath. He finally exhaled when she plopped herself down in front of him, a smile growing on his face.

Liam quietly snapped a picture with his phone and went out to help Theo.

 

\--------------

 

Wednesday was not Liam’s ideal party night, but what the pack wants, the pack gets. A steady trickle of pack members showed up at the house, bearing presents and food.

Nina reacted the same way to everyone, reserved and uncommunicative. That is until Nolan showed up, he walked in the door and barely caught her as she leapt at him. She was glued to either Nolan or Theo for the rest of the night.

Charlie followed Nina around like...well, like a dog. She placed herself in front of Nina everytime someone new walked in, even though Charlie already knew all these people.

Liam watched in fascination as Theo and Nolan got up for food, Nina and Charlie trailing behind like ducklings.

“So,” Liam said, “who’s free to watch Nina tomorrow?”

Stiles raised his hand. “I don’t work until evening.”

Theo snickered, smirk full of pride. All eyes turned to him. He glanced up and his face dropped. “What?”

“What are you laughing at?” Stiles asked indignantly.

“Nina rejecting you.” Theo scanned all the confused faces, he finally stopped on Nina’s disgruntled one. “That was only in my head, wasn’t it?”

She nodded, staring at Charlie to avoid everyone’s gazes.

“Guess this is a good time to tell you she’s a psychic,” Theo announced. “Who else is free tomorrow?”

With a nudge from Nolan, Brett piped up, “I have a class at four, but I can until then.”

Nina looked briefly at Nolan, who smiled at her. She nodded her approval.

The night drew on, the alcohol flowed, and the chatter got more ridiculous.

“All I’m saying is I would date a merperson,” Stiles slurred.

“Wouldn’t they smell fishy all the time?” Scott asked from his prone position on the floor.

“At least they’d smell better than you.”

“How would sex even work?” Mason questioned.

Theo covered Nina’s innocent ears.

“You two shouldn’t be allowed near children,” Theo growled.

“Sorry, sorry, we’ll keep it PG,” Stiles garbled, holding up his hands in a soothing gesture.

The conversation changed suddenly to going for ice cream, courtesy of the wonderful, though slightly tipsy, Melissa.

Nina yawned and climbed into Theo’s lap, wrapping her arms as far around him as she could.

Theo’s heart sped up, he still wasn’t used to people touching him. He folded himself around her gently. “You should go to bed,” he whispered.

“Don’t wanna,” she mumbled, burrowing her face further into his chest.

Theo brushed his fingers through her hair, her tiny heartbeat steadying his own.

 

\-------------

 

Much too late on a Wednesday, (or was it Thursday at this point?) someone finally declared it time to leave. Every drunk was paired off with a sober driver and soon the house was quiet.

“Guess it’s time for bed,” Liam mumbled, walking over to the bathroom.

“I have a slight problem.” Theo pointed at Nina asleep on his shoulder. “She has a very strong grip.”

“You’re going to have an issue changing,” Liam replied, completing his journey to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Theo groaned and stood, cradling Nina to his chest. He went to Nina’s room, leaned over her bed and let go. Nothing happened. She had a very sturdy hold for such a small person. Theo straightened and groaned again, wandering back into the living room. He stopped at the bathroom door and bonked his head against it.

Liam opened the door a moment later, shirtless and in sweatpants.

“Help me,” Theo whined.

Liam sighed and rolled his eyes. “Alright, ya big baby, give her here.” He pulled one of her hands free, shifting her onto his own shoulder.

Liam also couldn’t get her to let go, her sleep-addled mind focusing entirely on staying near the warmth. He gave up and got into bed with her suction cupped to his chest.

Theo came in with a frown on his face. “I’m saying this now, she is not sleeping with us forever.”

“Ew, no, it’s just for tonight. We might have to get her a heated pillow or something though.”

Theo crawled under the blankets on the other side and threw an arm over both of them. It was more mass to cuddle, but it felt wrong for a different reason.

A small fluff hopped up next to Liam’s head. Charlie made her way to Theo and dropped her head on his pillow.

Theo swore inwardly.

Now it felt right.


	5. Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter because I am tired, sorry guys.

_ “Pancakes.” _

Theo scrunched his sleeping face in confusion. He knew that voice, but couldn't place it.

_ “Pancakes with chocolate chips and strawberries.” _

Small and childlike, the voice whispered in his ear. Only, not really in his ear, more like just behind his ear, right where his skull met his neck.

_ “And ice cream and whipped cream on top.” _

This voice was determined to make him hungry, wasn't it? Well, it was working. Theo's stomach growled.

It was dawn from the look of the sky. Which meant he had several hours before work. Hours he would like to spend curled up in Liam's embrace.

_“Maple_ _syrup.”_

His stomach rumbled again. He yawned and carefully untangled himself from the mess of limbs and blankets. He nearly fell on his face when he finally yanked himself free.

He fumbled out to the kitchen and hit the start button on the coffee maker, staring blankly out the window as it ran.

Coffee in his belly and mind a little clearer, Theo opened all the cupboards looking for the things he needed to start breakfast. 

They didn’t have chocolate chips, strawberries, or whipped cream in the house, but they did have chocolate syrup and strawberry ice cream, which was almost the same thing.

He cooked up two sets of pancakes, putting them in a Tupperware container to keep them warm. After pouring the next batch onto the skillet, he went back to the bedroom to wake the others.

Liam now lie facedown on Theo’s side of the bed and Nina perpendicular with her legs over Liam’s back.

Charlie hopped down from her place on Liam’s butt. She padded over to Theo, rearing on her hind legs to paw at his shin.

Theo picked her up and held her under one arm, trudging closer to the bed. He stroked a hand over Nina’s cheek, the skin impossibly soft compared to Liam’s stubble-covered face.

Nina’s eyes blinked open slowly, smiles filled with pure joy growing on both of their faces.

Theo hoped this was what it would feel like forever.

“I made pancakes,” he whispered.

“I dreamed about pancakes!” she whisper-shouted.

“Would you wake Liam up for me?”

Nina crawled over up to Liam’s head. She placed a hand on his cheek like Theo had done and whispered into his ear, “Babe, wake up.”

Liam turned his head, smothering himself in the pillow, mumbling almost incoherently, “Mmmm five more minutes, Theo.”

Nina looked confusedly at Theo who was trying desperately to suppress his giggles. She pokes Liam in the neck. “Babe, pancakes,” she whined.

The high pitch of her voice made Liam turn again, squinting up at her confused. “Theo?”

“I’m over here.”

“Oh thank God!”

“Did you really think she was me?” Theo asked laughing.

“I’ve woken up to weird stuff before.” Liam pushed himself up and wrapped Nina in a hug, which she eagerly returned.

“Breakfast is ready, by the way,” Theo mumbled on his way back to the kitchen.

 

\--------------

 

Theo had to convince Liam to get in the shower, denying his request to spend the day in his pyjamas. He pushed Liam towards the door.

“Can’t I just stay for five more minutes?” Liam pleaded, digging his heels into the carpet.

“No, you can play with her after school.” Theo felt like he was talking to a child. “You have classes to teach.”

“They don’t need me. I'll have someone start a movie.”

Theo leveled a glare at him.

“I could call in sick?” Liam gazed up at him, puppy dog eyes on full power.

“Go to work.”

Liam sighed in despair. He put on his shoes and jacket and turned back toward Theo. “Are you sure?”

“If you don't start walking right now you're going to be late.”

Liam begrudgingly opened the door, revealing Brett on the step, hand in the air about to knock. Liam brushed past him, head down.

“What's up with him?” Brett asked, stepping inside.

“He's acting like a child because I made him go to work. Nina's in the bathroom. I need to leave in a few minutes. Feel free to eat whatever we have.”

Nina threw the door open emphatically. She stopped when she saw Brett standing in the living room. Resolution colored her face as she marched over to him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the back door.

“I guess I'll be leaving then,” Theo commented surprised.

Nina dropped Brett's hand, running back to Theo. She jumped into his arms, hugging him tight.

“Be nice to Brett, okay?”

She nodded, kissed him on the cheek, and ran off to drag Brett away again, waving as they left.

So many emotions bubbled up inside of Theo, one after another. Happiness, because of how eager she was to hug him. Fear that she would leave him like that again. And lastly, love an emotion that still felt wrong to him. Maybe he didn't deserve it, maybe he just wasn't made for it? After all, it was only after being released from the hole that he actually started to feel emotions.

 

\------------

 

Nina showed Brett everything; She checked his ears and heart with her new doctor playset. She convinced him to stuff himself into the playhouse Derek built for her. And she introduced him to all her new stuffed animal friends.

Brett's phone buzzed for seemingly the millionth time that morning. He reached for it from his spot on the floor, picking it up off the coffee table. He glanced at it and scoffed.

“What is it?” Nina asked. She was lying on the floor, Barbie in one hand, T-rex in the other.

“Liam keeps asking if I'm corrupting you.”

“What does corrupting mean?”

“It means he thinks I'm training you to be a bad person.”

Her confused expression turned into one of anger. “That’s so mean!”

“I know, the irony is impeccable. Anyway, what do you want for lunch?”

Her face grew into a smile. “Dino nuggets!” she screamed excitedly, brandishing her T-rex.

 

\-------------

 

Days at the hospital were already long and boring to Theo, but now that he had someone to spend the day with they seemed infinitely more terrible.

He thought something in him had changed again, making him more of a caring person, but he still had to pretend. He didn’t even care when a kid came in with a broken arm and a faulty excuse from the dad about it being an accident when it was clearly a domestic abuse case. He just patched the kid up and called security. After all, there was nothing he could do about it.

“So, how’s my new granddaughter doing?” Melissa asked, sliding up next to him in the lounge.

Theo’s raised an eyebrow at her. “Neither Liam nor I am related to you, how are you her grandmother?”

“Pack connections. Scott is basically Liam’s dad, so that means I’m her…” she trailed off, a scowl developing on her face, “great-grandmother. I am way too young for this stuff.”

Theo laughed and she glared at him. “There’s a lot of adoption in this family line.”

Melissa shrugged, sipping her coffee. “Sometimes you pick your family and sometimes your family picks you.”

 

\------------

 

Liam ran full force to the house, opening the front door out of breath. The sight he found behind it was definitely not one that he expected.

Brett was on the ground, an arm and a leg bent at odd angles. Nina’s legs were wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, his other arm pinned between them.

Brett looked up at the sound of a click, seeing Liam with his phone poised in front of him. “Are you gonna help me or stand there documenting my embarrassment?”

“Both. I’m totally sending this to the pack chat.”

Nina’s head shot up. She released Brett and ran to Liam, latching onto his leg. “Babe, you’re back! Brett was teaching me how to be a kung fu master!”

“I can see that, good job.”

Charlie ran in from the master bedroom. She jumped at his leg excitedly.

He crouched to hug both of them, getting lost in the smell of home.

“Little help here?” Brett whined.

“Right, uh...Nina, don't look, I don't want to scar you for life, at least not on day two.”

Nina rolled her eyes, but diligently covered them with her hands.

Liam carefully yanked Brett's limbs back into place, the resounding cracks making even Charlie wince.

Brett pushed himself up to his knees. “I have to go now, Sweetheart. You gonna give me a hug?”

Nina leapt at Brett, wrapping her skinny arms around his neck. “I love you, Buddy,” she said, voice muffled against his skin.

He squished her against his chest, twisting gently, swinging her dangling legs around. “I love you too, Buddy.”

How did they go from timid babysitting to best friends in one day? Liam was incredibly jealous of how close they had become in his short time away.

 

\-------------

 

Theo would really appreciate it if this guy would stop dying so he could go home.

“Clamp that,” Dr. Geyer ordered.

“I’m out of hands.”

Dr. Geyer looked up for the first time in an hour, seeing Theo skillfully holding two clamps and a retractor. “Damn it, uh…” He glanced around the operating room. “Clara, hold that retractor.”

An hour later, two hours after Theo’s shift was supposed to end, they wheeled the patient out of the O.R. Theo stretched before leaning over the sink. “I don’t understand how you’ve done this for thirty years. I’ve only been here four months and I’m already exhausted.”

Dr. Geyer gave a hearty chuckle, drying his hands. “You get used to it, besides, it’s way more fun than the other departments.”

 

\-------------

 

Theo spaced out on his way home and nearly ran over an old woman; She's lucky his reaction time is what it is. He made it into the driveway without another incident and stumbled out of the truck.

He shuffled his way to the house, shoes thumping heavily on the steps, fumbling with his keys not realising the door wasn’t locked. He opened the door and was immediately attacked by a furball.

Charlie bounced off Theo’s leg, smiling up at him, wagging her tail.

Theo guessed this is why people had dogs because even when you’ve had a shit day at work at least they are happy to see you, but he was too tired to care right now. He gently pushed past her, letting her back in the house before shutting the door.

Liam sat mostly asleep on the couch, Nina fully asleep in his lap, some kids movie playing on the television in front of them. Theo flopped down next to them, laying his head on Liam’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Liam said, voice low. He wiggled an arm between Theo and the couch, pulling him closer. “How was work?”

“Fucking exhausting. Your dad is a crazy person.”

Liam giggled, trying not to jostle Nina awake. “You are not wrong.” He brought a hand up to stroke Theo’s cheek. “Have you eaten?”

“Not recently.”

“There’s leftover pizza, do you want me to reheat it?”

“That would be awesome.”

“Hold this for me,” Liam said, carefully picking Nina up from his lap and setting her in Theo’s. He stood up, watching Theo wrap his arms around Nina and slide down the couch to lie where he was just sitting. “Ya comfy?”

Theo nodded, pulling his legs up onto the couch.

Liam chuckled on his way into the kitchen, Theo  ogling Liam’s ass as he went; Those were Theo’s favorite jeans.

Charlie saw an opportunity and took it, leaping over Theo’s legs and sitting in the crook of his knees. She sighed happily, sticking her nose between his thighs.

Theo did not need a dog all up in his crotch right now, but he was far too lazy to do anything about it.


	6. Nina's Nightmare

A blood-curdling scream had Theo shooting out of bed. He dashed across the living room and threw open Nina’s bedroom door.

She writhed on the bed, crying, arms reaching for something at her back. “Get it out! Get it out of me!” she screamed.

Theo was next to her in an instant, moving her arms to check for injuries. His brow furrowed in confusion. “Get what out?”

“The axe!”

“There’s nothing there.” He rubbed a hand over her back. “See?”

She hiccuped and latched onto his shirt, soaking it with tears.

“Think it’s just a nightmare?” Liam asked from the doorway.

“I hope so,” Theo muttered, rubbing Nina’s back.

 

\---

 

The next morning Theo saw a terrifying article in the news:  _ “Werewolf found dead in woods; axe embedded in spine.” _

Theo’s blood ran cold. He picked up his phone, dialing Stiles’ cell phone.

_ “Sup?” _

“What do you know about the dead wolf?”

_ “Wonderful greeting there, buddy.” _

“Answer the question.”

_ “Uh...a bunch of stuff I’m not supposed to tell the public.” _

“When has that ever stopped you?”

_ “True. Alright, there’ve been two similar murders in other counties. This was the first one that they left the murder weapon though, so it might mean we have a witness out there somewhere.” _

Theo walked into the living room, crouching next to Nina. “Nina, honey, how many people did you see in your dream last night?”

She pondered for a moment. “One and a doggy.”

Theo patted her on the head and wandered back into the kitchen. “Your witness is either a dog or a full shift werewolf.”

_ “How?” _

“Psychic.”

_ “That narrows the search a bit. I have to get back to work, but I’ll call if I have any more info.” _

Usually, Theo likes having Friday’s off from work. He gets to watch his favorite soap opera, there are fewer people at the shops, and sometimes he goes to watch Liam coach lacrosse. That all changes when there’s a psycho hunter on the loose. Maybe he would go to the high school anyway. He had always hated how close to the preserve the high schools were. Too many werewolf children too easily lost.

 

\---

 

They had a new teacher at Devenford Prep. A new, human teacher. One that couldn't take a hint. Frank Deersbin was filling in for the pregnant English teacher. Liam silently hoped she came back to work after she has the baby. He did not want to have to work with this asshole any longer.

Everything had started out just fine. Frank asked what he liked to do for fun. Liam answered, "watch movies with my puppies,” making himself giggle, but somewhere along the line, the conversation took a wrong turn down creeper alley.

"I'm just saying," Frank said, in an annoying 'Dudebro' fashion, "you are too hot to be a history teacher."

"What does that even mean?" Liam sighed obviously done with this man. He poured more coffee into his mug; He was going to need it.

"Most history teachers are old guys with weird brown jackets and look at you, just...damn."

Liam wanted desperately to escape. He tried a few times already, Frank followed him to the library, cafeteria, and the locker room. Liam would have tried the bathrooms, but he was fairly sure even that would not stop him and he would be stuck talking to the dude through the stall door.

"Have you considered that maybe lots of different people can like something?"

"I know," Frank said indignantly, "I'm just sayin' that you're hot and it does things to me."

Liam shivered in disgust. He couldn't take it any longer. He was going to rip this guy's throat out if he didn't stop talking soon.

"I was thinkin', you and me could be doing hot things together." Frank started crowding Liam against the teacher's lounge counter.

Liam glared. He would get fired if he hurt the guy, but he really wanted to.

The thought 'maybe just a little' passed through his mind right before he heard the familiar pitter-patter of tiny clawed feet coming down the hall.

Liam pushed against Frank's chest just hard enough to move him and scooted away from the counter. He crouched just in time for a small brown fluff to bolt in and fling itself into Liam's waiting arms.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" Liam asked, cuddling her, relief washing over him. He held her in front of his face looking into her eyes. "Have you come to save me from the bad man?"

Charlie turned to the only other person in the room and barked.

"Good girl," Liam told her, cradling her like a baby. "How did you get here though, did you run all the way from the house?"

"We took the truck actually. Charlie is becoming an excellent driver," answered a deep voice in the doorway.

Liam looked up to see Theo and Nina grinning like idiots. He flung his free arm open and Nina came charging, nearly knocking them both to the ground.

Theo walked over and Liam stood up to kiss him hello.

"I am so glad you're here," Liam said, a hint of desperation escaping him.

Theo and Nina narrowed their eyes and looked over at Frank, the simultaneous movement creeping both Frank and Liam out.

"Something happen before we got here?" Theo asked.

"Only a potential body to hide, nothing serious," Liam said, burying his face in Theo's neck.

Over Liam's shoulder, Theo flashed his eyes and bared his fangs at Frank. Frank's eyes widened in shock.

"Why hasn't he left yet?" Theo asked the room.

"I dunno, man, he hasn't left me alone all day."

Liam wrapped his free arm around Theo effectively stopping him from ripping Frank apart, but he forgot Nina was here too.

One look from Theo was all it took before Nina was dashing forward and punching Frank in the crotch. He groaned in pain, making Liam's head whip around to see what happened.

Liam punched Theo's chest. "Don’t use Nina like an attack dog!”

Theo laughed and couldn't stop laughing even after Liam punched him again. "Sorry, it's just really funny seeing a grown man get taken down by such a little girl."

"Do you want to get kicked in the balls and see how you like it?" Liam asked threateningly.

"Do you want to not have sex for a year?"

“Theo! Child!”

Theo shrugged. “She doesn’t know what it means yet.”

Charlie, tired of being ignored, tried to wiggle free of Liam's hold, unsuccessful, she bit at his arm.

"Ow! Stop it! So ungrateful," Liam muttered as he set her down.

Charlie trotted over to Nina's side, wagging her tail.

"So, why are you here?"

“Hunter on the loose. Thought I would help keep an eye on the chillins’, also we brought lunch.”

Liam set adoring eyes on Theo. “You’re the best husband.”

Theo mushed a hand into Liam’s face, knocking his head to the side. “Whatever, cheeseball.”

 

\---

 

Every time Theo went to lacrosse practice he remembered why Liam is so bad at reading chemosignals. The stench all those teenage boys gave off could kill a rhinoceros.

He sat with Charlie and Nina in the grass by the bleachers. Why had he brought a kindergartener and a dog on his teenager protection mission? Because he didn’t trust anyone else to take care of them. He didn’t know what motivation the murderer ran on and he wasn’t going to take the chance in case he has a taste for psychics. Theo’s been there before, he knows what power trips like that do to people.

“What are they doing?” Nina asked, breaking Theo out of his head. Her eyes were glued to the action.

Theo’s eyes moved from the treeline to the field, taking in the ridiculous sport. “They’re playing lacrosse.”

“How do you play?”

“Uhh…” Theo racked his brain for the little bits of lacrosse knowledge he had picked up over the years. “There are two teams and they have to use the sticks to get the ball into the opponent’s net.”

“How do they win?”

“By getting more points.”

“Why is the one in the net a different color?”

“So everyone knows he’s the goalie.”

“What’s a goalie?”

Theo’s going to need the patience of a saint if he has to deal with this many questions all the time. “He’s the one in charge of protecting the net.”

“Why do they play?”

Theo patted her gently on the head. “I’ve been asking that question for over a decade and I still don’t understand.”

“What’s a decade?”

Theo absentmindedly wondered if he could murder a saint for their patience.

 

\---

 

Theo leaned against his truck, scanning the trees as the lacrosse team left.

Nina tugged at his pant leg. “Can we go home?”

“Soon.”

She wrapped her arms around his leg, mushing her face into his thigh. “But I’m bored!” she whined, voice muffled.

Theo ran his fingers through her soft curls, still scanning the surroundings. “I know, Honey. Once Liam gets here we can go.”

Corey spotted Theo from the school entrance. “Hey Theo, what are you doing here?” he asked, walking up to them.

“Supernatural protection unit.” Theo had done this enough times for Corey to know what he was talking about.

Corey’s pleasant face turned into a frown. “Ah, that’s unfortunate.”

“Can we go yet?”

“Do you see Liam around anywhere?”

Her head whipped around, looking for any sign of Liam. She slumped over. “No…”

Corey crouched down next to her. “Hey Nina, what did you do today?”

“We watched the lacrosse.”

“Yeah?” He beamed. “Did you like it?”

“No.”

Corey’s face fell and Theo cackled.

Nina stared up at Theo. “Why are you laughing?”

“Corey used to play lacrosse. You’ve crushed him.”

Nina’s face shot to Corey’s, tears welling up in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I liked it, it looks fun.”

Corey’s insides melted. “Oh Nina, you don’t have to be sorry,” he said, caressing her cheek. “You don’t have to like everything other people like.”

“You also shouldn’t lie to people if you’ve already told the truth,” Theo added, “makes people distrust you.”

“You shouldn’t lie to people in general, Theo,” Liam said warningly as he walked up to them.

“Right, right,” Theo mumbled, crouching to eye level with Nina, he continued in a mockingly fake children’s show voice, “don’t lie to people, Nina. Lying is very, very bad. Which is why Liam only lies to people when he, for example, eats the last of the cheesecake or says he didn’t notice the trash can overflowing even though I asked him to take it out three days ago.”

“Alright!” Liam interrupted, “you’ve made your point. Can we go home now?”

Nina looked to Theo excitedly and instantly cowered in front of him, using his broad shoulders as a shield.

The men looked at her concerned. Theo cupped her face in his hands. “What’s is it?”

Tears returned to her eyes. “It’s the man from my dream,” she whispered almost inaudibly.

Theo turned, making sure to block Nina’s body with his own. A seemingly ordinary businessman strolled down the sidewalk.

“Babe,” Theo said, standing and handing Liam the truck keys, “take Nina somewhere safe.”

Liam gave him a stern glare. “You can’t do anything to him.”

“I know,” Theo grumped. Sheriff Stilinski said he would stick him in jail next time he beat up a suspect. “I just want to follow him, make sure it’s our guy. I’ll call Stiles if I find anything.”

Liam sighed and kissed him. “Come back in one piece.”

“Always.”

Corey followed Theo as he left.

“You don’t have to come.”

“Stealth missions are way easier when you’re invisible.”

 

\---

They followed the suspect to a small, studio apartment, silently creeping in behind him. For the next hour, Corey and Theo stood in the corner of his home watching him do completely boring, normal things. Theo was about to fall asleep when the man growled.

The man crumpled his newspaper in frustration, mumbling something about ‘those damn werewolves.’ He stood from the table, abandoning his supper dishes there, and walked out of the apartment. 

He led them to a rundown shed in the woods just north of Beacon Hills High. One Theo used when he was homeless back in the day, though it was less shabby and still being used as a tool shed back then. From the look of the inside it kind of still was. Several hammers and saws hung intimidatingly on the wall.

The most surprising thing was not the shed itself, but the teenage werewolf the man had chained to a wall. The only reason Theo ever cursed super healing was in these sorts of situations; you never know how long a victim has been there if they have no visible injuries.

“Where is she?!” the man yelled. “Where’s my daughter?!”

Tears welled in the young wolf’s eyes. “I don’t know!” he cried. He sniffed and looked around hopefully, seeing nothing his head dropped to his chest and his tears fell to the floor.

The man gave a swift punch to the gut and grabbed the wolf by the collar. “She ran off with one of you bastards. Tell me where she is and I won’t have to kill you.”

“You didn’t even tell me her name! How am I supposed to know if I don’t even know who she is?!”

The man calmed slightly, his voice going cold. “Her name is Anna. Anna Ferkins. Do you know where she is?”

“I don't know where she is, but I know who she was with. If I tell you, will you let me go?”

The man soothed the wolf’s shirt, gripping his shoulders lightly. “Yes, yes of course.”

“Okay.” The wolf took a deep shaky breath, regret already staining his features. “His name's Kenny Pirum.”

“That's it?”

“You said if I gave you his name you would let me go.”

The man sighed. “I did say that. Alright, you're free to go,” he said unchaining the wolf.

Corey and Theo jumped out of the way as the wolf dashed out of the shed. 

The man strolled leisurely out of the shed, snagging a gun from behind the door, and shot the wolf in the back.

Theo jumped on him, knocking the gun out of his hands, and pushed the man into the dirt. He gripped the man's hair, shoving his face against the grass. “Are you the same bastard who killed the werewolf from last night?”

The man snickered, “I plead the fifth.”

“I don't think you understand,” Theo growled, eyes glowing gold, “you don't get that luxury. You see, someone scared my little girl, and either you say yes and I kill you or you lie and say no and I kill you anyway. So, which is it gonna be?”

The man gave a manic grin. “I plead the fifth.”

Theo gripped his head ready to snap his neck.

“THEO!” Parrish shouted, “let him go!”

Theo snarled, unmoving.

“Let him go before I make you.”

Theo shook off the hand that landed on his shoulder, growling at the offender. Corey stepped back, hands raised in a pacifying gesture.

“Sorry,” Corey said, soft voice shaking with fear, “think of your family, Theo. How is Liam supposed to raise Nina on his own?”

Memories flashed in front of Theo’s eyes. He had to stop, he had to release this man before he did anything that would make him lose the people he cared about.

His brain fought against itself, saying the killing will stop if he just takes out this one man. If he rid the world of this piece of garbage everyone in Beacon Hills would be safe and they can all go back to life as it was.

_ “Please let Daddy Theo and Uncle Corey come home safe. Don’t let them die like Mommy and Daddy did.” _

The evil part of Theo’s brain lost all fight. Nina called him ‘daddy.’ She needed him. She was at home praying because he ran off after a bad guy like an idiot!

Theo rose slowly, head down, hands in the air. Parrish came over to cuff him, another deputy cuffing the other man.

He let himself be pushed into the backseat of a cruiser. He has been through this enough times to know that when Parrish tells him to do something and he doesn’t want to get burnt, he should just do it.

This was going to be a long night.

 

\---

 

“I told you what happened. I told you why I was there. I told you everything I heard. What more do you want from me?” Theo tried and mostly failed to keep the growl out of his voice. Things were going nowhere with these stupid FBI investigators.

“Why didn’t he see you in the shed?” the female agent asked.

“Corey’s a lizard in his spare time.”

The agents gave him an odd look. “Why did you go after him?”

“Because I needed to know if it was the right guy.”

“But you’re not in criminal justice.”

“I am a surgical intern at the hospital.” Theo was starting to think he would have to start explaining things to them like they were children. “I just have an interest in keeping psychos out of my city.”

“I heard,” the male agent said, leaning against the table, “that you’re one of those psychos.”

Theo smirked at him. “And I heard that you like to eat puppies for breakfast.”

The male agent spluttered, turning to his partner for help.

“I think we’re done here,” she said, picking her tablet up from the table and turning toward the door, “stay out of trouble, Mr. Raeken.”

“It’s Dunbar-Raeken!” Theo watched the agents shut the door behind them. “You bitch.”

 

\---

 

Theo had his head on the table when Stiles came in. Stiles slammed his hands down, making Theo startle.

“Wakey wakey, Big Bad.”

Theo glared. “What do you want Stiles?”

Stiles smirked, crossing his arms and cocking his hip. “I just wanted to see you in cuffs.”

“Are you going to release me or should I rip your throat out and take the keys.”

“Liam would be very upset with you if you killed me.”

“Oh right. What would he do without his mommy?”

“Scott and I aren't together, you asshole, how does that make sense?”

“It's not my fault if mommy and daddy got a divorce.”

Liam stormed in with Nina on his hip. “Would you stop antagonizing people? Stiles, let him go. Honestly, Theo, it’s like you don’t even care.”

Stiles grumbled as he uncuffed Theo from the table.

“Babe, please, I care. I just don’t care about Stiles,” Theo said, sauntering up to Liam and pecking him on the cheek. He reached for the child in his arms. “Isn’t that right, Nina?”

She nodded, a thoughtful pout on her face.

Stiles frowned. “I thought I told you not to teach her to be an asshole.”

Theo’s smug smirk returned to his face. “She decided she didn’t like you on her own."

Theo walked out of the Sheriff’s station clutching Nina to his chest. “I’m so sorry for scaring you, Honey.”

She tightened her arms around his neck. “It’s okay, Theo.”

Theo would never have guessed that his own name would cause him the most pain.


	7. Dinosaurs and the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost complete angst. I am so sorry.

The next couple weeks were both entirely too sweet and agonizingly painful. Theo didn’t want to force Nina into calling him dad, but there was a tear in his heart and every time she said his name it ripped further.

It was week four when the social workers called Theo and Liam in for a meeting.

“You cannot be serious,” Theo said, cold stare aimed at the social worker.

The social worker folded her hands on the desk. “We just think it would be better to find her a permanent residence.”

“Our house is her permanent residence.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but you have to fill out the proper paperwork before that can happen.”

Theo leaned in. Anger and fear permeated the air around him. He was glad this social worker was human. “We filled out the paperwork at the hospital.”

Her expression changed from pitying to confused. She typed something into her computer. “I’m sorry, but we don’t have any record of you in our system.”

“So put us in!” Theo shouted.

Liam’s hand grabbed Theo’s arm. “Please?”

“Unfortunately, regulations say that you cannot have the child in your possession while the paperwork is being filed.”

"This system is fucked!” Theo yelled, outraged. “We've been taking care of her, raising her as our daughter, pouring into her all of the love that I never felt as a child, and you still want to take her from us? Break up our family? Are your ‘regulations’ an attempt to keep people from living happy lives?"

“Sir, the hostility is not helping your case.” Her eyes moved away sadly. “Look, we do this to make sure the foster parents aren’t adopting the child to keep them quiet about abuse or neglect. You seem like wonderful parents, but it’s just a safety precaution, for Nina’s sake.”

Liam laced his fingers with Theo’s, watching him relax marginally. “Can we suggest a home to put her in or do you pick it at random?”

“We carefully pick one in the area.”

Theo slumped into his chair. “I hope you know that it’s a bad idea to take away a pack member.” She nodded and he sighed. “How long will it take?”

“For a rush job...a week, maybe more.”

 

\---

 

They exited the truck and Theo immediately dragged Liam to the backyard.

“Theo, what are we doing?”

Theo turned to him, squaring up. “Hit me.”

“What? No.”

“You’ve been twitching since the call from social services. Hit me.”

“I don’t want Nina to come home and see you all bloody.”

Theo huffed and looked at his watch. “She won’t be back for another hour, at least. I’ll be fine by then, just hit me.”

A fist flew at Theo’s face, hitting right in the middle.

“Fuck! Why do you always go straight for my nose?!”

Liam went for another punch but stopped at the last second. “Wait,” he said, retracting his hand, “we have an hour?”

Theo nodded, wiping the blood from his nose.

Liam sidled up close to Theo, setting his hands on his hips. “We could be having some fun adult time.”

“Punch me in the nose and now you want to jump me. What a great husband you are.”

“You love it. Keeps you on your toes.”

Theo sighed and rolled his eyes. “I do. Alright, let’s go.”

 

\---

 

They had a few days while social services found Nina a temporary home and Theo was determined to let her know just how much he loved her.

He took her out for ice cream. He read every bedtime story she asked for. He even played Barbies with her and Stiles. That was the weirdest thing he had done all year. Who knew Barbies with a former murderer, a second generation deputy, and the child of a meth dealer could get so chaotic?

“DINOSAUR ATTACK!” Nina screamed, dumbing the box of dinosaurs onto the Barbies.

Theo made horrible shrieking noises, making the Barbies run for their lives. Nina chased them with her T-rex, biting one of their heads.

Stiles used a halter dress as a makeshift cape on the only male Barbie they had. He brandished it proudly in the air. “Never fear, Super Stiles will save you!” He kicked the T-rex with Super Stiles’ leg.

Nina roared, whipping Super Stiles with the T-rex’s tail. She chomped on another of Theo’s Barbies, chucking her under the couch.

“Noooo!” Stiles cried. “That was my wife!”

Thus commenced an epic battle of fly kicks and tail whips before Nina finally clamped the T-rex’s jaw down on Super Stiles’ neck. Stiles pretended to choke and dropped to the floor as if he had died. Nina's maniacal laughter filled the room.

Liam stood in the doorway, looking horrified. “What the hell did I just witness?”

The three smiled sheepishly up at Liam. They hadn't noticed him come in.

Nina threw her T-rex in the air in triumph. “I won!”

“It was a very dramatic victory,” Theo said, “she has a future in monster movies.”

 

\---

 

“There’s really no way to get around it?” Corey asked at the pack dinner on Sunday.

Theo shook his head. “I’ve looked through every legal document they have and I can’t find any loopholes. The only way to keep her in the pack is if one of you was already on their list of eligible homes.” He brushed his fingers through Nina’s hair absentmindedly. He was going to miss this; Her sitting on his lap, feeding him chips and him holding her close like his life depended on it. It did at this point. He needed this little girl in his life more than he needed life itself.

“Those bitches have the weirdest rules,” Nolan said annoyed. “We tried to become foster parents a while back, but apparently, our home is ineligible because a werewolf couldn’t possibly have two mates!”

Liam’s brow furrowed. “But he does though…?”

“They think Brett's going to flip out at one of us because of jealousy or some shit, but, like, I’m the BPD case here! If she wants to insult us she could at least get her facts straight!” Nolan exclaimed.

Gabe rubbed soothing circles into Nolan's back. “It doesn't matter anymore, once they put you on the rejected list it's nearly impossible to get off.”

“They turn away so many potentially wonderful parents for stupid fucking reasons,” Theo muttered angrily.

 

\---

 

Nearly the whole pack came over on the final evening to send Nina off. The heartwarming scene of everyone giving her a hug and a promise to be there if she ever needed anything brought tears to multiple people’s eyes. Derek handed her a phone that he had programmed all of their numbers into. Theo spotted ‘<3 Uncle Derek’ at the top of the contacts list.

Theo felt like they were sending Nina off to war. The home they put her in was only twenty minutes away, but it seemed like the other side of the world.

Nina got to the end of the line, standing sadly in front of Theo. He kneeled, opening his arms, rocking back as she crashed into his chest, sobbing.

“I'm gonna miss you, Pumpkin.”

She trained the saddest puppy-dog eyes he had ever seen at him. “Please don't leave me!”

Theo felt his own eyes start to water. He stroked her cheek, wiping at the tears. “I'm sorry. I wish there was another way. It's only a week. You're a strong girl, you can make it.”

“But I don't want to,” she said defiantly.

Theo chuckled and wrapped his arms around her again. “I know, but we have to. Once this is over with we'll be together forever.” He buried his nose in her hair, taking one last deep breath, and let her go.

Nina wiped the last of her tears, putting on her determined, 'big girl’ face, and climbed into her new foster parent's minivan.

Theo buckled her into the booster seat, hesitating before smoothing down her hair and kissing her on the head. “Never forget that I love you.”

She cupped his face in her tiny hands, smiling up at him. “I love you too, Daddy.”

The forceful flood of emotions that filled Theo's body washed away the last few shards of ice and glass from his heart. He beamed, smiling wider and brighter than his wedding day; Now the second happiest moment of his life. He kissed her head again and then he was being pulled away gently. Liam linked their fingers together.

“Love you, Kiddo,” Liam said, sliding the door closed.

Nina's new foster mom squeezed Theo's bicep in an attempt at comfort, an action that normally made him flinch, but at that moment sucked all the happiness from inside him. “We'll take good care of her,” she said climbing into the van.

Theo's heart twisted with each roll of the minivan’s tires. It was only for a week. He was a grown man. He had been through Hell and back again. He could last that long.

 

\---

 

Theo could not last that long. He had made it through most the night by staying as close to Liam and Charlie as physically possible. Charlie didn't mind, but Liam did not appreciate Theo absentmindedly following him into the bathroom.

“I just need a poo! I'll be out in a minute,” Liam yelled, pushing at Theo.

Theo pouted, cradling Charlie to his chest he plodded over to the couch. He sat down with a thud, knocking the couch against the wall. He dropped his head to the back of it, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Charlie climbed up to sit on his shoulder, burying her nose between his neck and the couch. She knew what he was feeling. The emptiness ate away at their insides, the only thing keeping them sane was each other.

Each breath weighed a thousand pounds. His ribs jabbed into his heart with every exhale. Flashes of memory blitzed before his eyes, his heartbeat and breathing getting faster with every image. Sound warped and the room spun. Theo grabbed onto the cushions, tearing them open with his claws. He closed his eyes, wishing for death instead of the torture that was his life.

There were lips on his, a hand in his hair, and a faint whisper of, ‘-eo y- okay.’ A thumb rubbed the wetness on the side of his face.

Theo picked his head up slowly, a forehead meeting his.

“You’re okay, Theo. I’ve got you,” Liam whispered.

Theo breathed in his scent. The smell that had brought him out of his own personal hell time and time again. The person who had, until recently, been the only thing in the world Theo had ever needed.

Theo gripped Liam’s sides, digging his claws into the flesh, the warmth dragging him the last few steps back to the land of the living. His eyes fluttered open, gazing at the deep blue expanses before him.

“Theo? You with me?” Liam’s voice wavered with repressed fear.

Theo’s intended self-assuring grunt came out as a whine that died low in his throat.

“Where’s your phone?” Liam asked, moving away ever so slightly.

Theo nodded his head at the end table. “Why?”

Liam leaned over, keeping a hand on Theo the whole time. “You need a pack cuddle.”

“Oh, Liam no,” Theo groaned, dropping his head on Liam’s shoulder.

“Don’t even, mister,” Liam chided, straightening and typing out a text with one hand. He spelled it wrong, but it was close enough to get the message across. “I know you better than you do. You need people right now.” He tugged Theo’s hands free and climbed off his lap. “Come on, let’s get ready for the hoard.”

 

\---

 

A stream of people showed up, all bearing blankets and pillows. Everyone gave a concerned glance at the shredded couch before setting up shop somewhere on the living room floor.

It had been a few years since they let him in to the pack, and there were still only a few of them that he would let close enough to touch, but with Corey at his back, Liam at his front, Charlie at his head, and the smell of pack surrounding him he was able to fend off the darkness, at least for a few hours.

Liam was always right when it came to Theo. So much so that sometimes it scared him.


	8. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but it ends on a happy note, so hopefully, that makes up for it.

****_ "Are you sure he's okay?” _

Theo hated waking up to voices. This one came from outside his head, which was a welcome change, but also meant that there was someone within earshot.

_ "I think so? He’s sleeping, so he can't be too far gone.” _

Liam? They were talking about him, weren't they?

_ "I've just never seen him so broken.” _

They were definitely talking about him.

_ "He’ll be fine, I'm sure of it.” _

Liam's voice sounded confident, but Theo heard the waver in his heartbeat.

Theo rolled onto his back and stretched, inhaling deeply. He petted Charlie lazily as she nuzzled into his hair. Mornings sucked on normal days, but this was already looking to be a shitty one.

He sat up, smiling at Charlie as she jumped on his leg. Her piercingly blue eye gazed up at him lovingly.  He picked her up, setting her on his shoulder. She fit surprisingly well there, her tiny body curling up against his neck.

Theo made his way to the kitchen, avoiding the stragglers still spread out on the floor. Liam and Scott were leaning on the counter eating cereal. Theo pecked Liam on the cheek as he passed, his mind on the coffee maker.

The silence dug its nails into Theo as he waited. Damn coffee maker took ages to heat up.

“I'm fine, by the way,” Theo announced, not taking his eyes away from the machine.

“We know,” Liam said, voice soft and unknowingly condescending.

Theo turned around, crossing his arms. “Someone obviously doesn't, otherwise why have this super secret conversation ten feet from where I was sleeping?”

Scott turned those obnoxious, sad puppy-dog eyes on him. “We're just worried about you.”

“Don't be,” Theo spat with more malice than intended, “I'm fine. You can all go on with your business.”

Liam squinted disapprovingly at Theo. “What is up with you all of a sudden? Not even twelve hours between cuddling me like I was going to disappear from the face of the planet to biting our heads off because we care about you? Have you contracted B.P.D. somehow?”

Theo rolled his eyes, turning back to get his coffee. “You know it's impossible to contract a mental disorder.”

“Which is why I'm confused. Why are you being so hostile all of a sudden?”

Theo’s response was cold and contemptuous, “Maybe, it’s because people keep invading my personal life. Maybe, it’s because I used to live a life of freedom without a husband or pack to make me or keep me from doing things.  _ Maybe _ , it’s because everything I want in life gets taken away or held just out of arm's reach!” Theo slammed his mug on the counter, breaking it, and spilling coffee all over.

“Hey, relax,” Liam said, rubbing Theo’s back, “she’s coming back. We just have to give it time.”

“We’ll just leave you be,” Scott mumbled, escaping the kitchen.

“I promise,” Liam said, soft and sure, “we will get her back. Even if we have to kidnap her and go into hiding, I will help you do it.”

Theo snorted a laugh. “Good Guy Liam is kidnapping people now?”

“I would do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

\---

Theo calmed down a bit after that, taking solace in the knowledge that Liam would sacrifice his morals for him.

His mind reverted to survival mode, which wasn’t a problem until a few days later when some patients in the E.R. got a bit rowdy.

A young, pregnant woman came in ready to pop. She was followed by two men, both claiming to be the father. The problem was there were actually four candidates, and the woman had no idea who the real one was. She had apparently been dating all of them without the others knowing.

Theo could not give two shits about this woman’s relationship; he was just doing his job. He did care that these two assholes would not get out of his way. Theo was about to see the poor woman up to obstetrics when one of them grabbed his arm.

“Where are you taking her?”

“O.B. where she belongs,” Theo said, pushing her wheelchair through the hallway.

“What’s that? Can I come with her?”

“You should go wait in the waiting room.” Theo pointed the other direction. “Down that hallway to the left.”

“Wait, but I want to go with her. She can have people in the delivery room, right?”

Theo rolled his eyes, leaning over the wheelchair. “Ma’am, do you want either of these men to come with you?”

“No! Just get this thing out of me!” she screamed, groaning in pain and frustration.

Theo gave the guys a look that said, ‘bitch, I told you,’ and began pushing the wheelchair toward the elevator. He  was jerked back by a hand on his shoulder, and he swung a fist reflexively, hitting the man in the nose. The man groaned in pain, stumbling back. Blood escaped from the hand on his face. The man kicked at Theo, and Theo lunged for him, knocking him to the floor, claws extending in a blind rage.

“Theo, stop!”

Theo kept going, sinking his claws into the guy’s arms. He extended his fangs, leaning down to get at his neck. A boot stopped his decent, kicking him in the temple. Disoriented, Theo was pulled off the guy and shoved to the floor, several people holding him down.

“Theo!” Dr. Geyer yelled, kneeling down next to him. “Come on, Kid, come back to me.”

Theo growled. His head reared up, trying to bite at the restraints.

“Hey, calm down, it’s me.” Dr. Geyer tried to keep the fear out of his voice. He was only mildly successful.

Theo continued to struggle, the only other werewolf in the E.R. doing his best to keep him down.

Scott came skidding down the hall. He heaved a breath and gave his best Alpha roar, startling everyone in the building.

Theo’s mind cleared slowly, fangs and claws regressing to their human state. He stared at the ceiling as they let him go.

“You okay there, Bud?”

Theo nodded gently. He was not okay. He lost his cool again. He didn't do that. Theo prided himself on being calm and collected even in the worst of times, and now here he was, making a mess of everything again.

Scott extending a hand, staring confusedly down at Theo when he didn't take it. “Are you sure?”

Theo's eyes finally focused on Scott. He took the hand, letting it pull him to his feet. He brushed off his pants, glancing at the fear-stricken faces around him. “Yeah, I'm good. Why are you here?”

Someone had whisked his patient away, which was good. That poor woman needed medical attention. The guy he attacked was quickly shuffled into an exam room by a nurse.

“I was in the area and heard the commotion,” Scott said, examining Theo’s face closely.

A dark, looming figure stood at the back of the crowd. Miriam Lorenzo, Chief of Surgery, pushed her way to them. “Theodore Raeken, you are hereby suspended for attacking a civilian. We will schedule a meeting sometime this week to decide the fate of your future in this hospital.”

“Yes ma’am, I understand.”

She looked at Theo like she regretted having to do this, an expression instantly righted as she continued, “Get your things and go. I don’t want to see you here until then.”

Theo jerked a nod, avoiding her strict glare. He hated being ordered around. It made him feel small and powerless, more than he normally did. Usually, he would fight back, often sarcastically, but today he didn’t have the energy.

He started walking to the doctor’s lounge, barely registering the two figures following closely behind. He opened his locker in a daze, emptying the minimal contents he kept there.

Scott’s voice came to Theo like a whisper through a tunnel. “They aren’t going to fire you, are they?”

Dr. Geyer’s voice floated in next. “I don’t...I don’t know for sure. They were already hesitant about bringing him on. Who knows what they’ll decide.”

Theo didn’t comment. He stalked out of the hospital, head held high. He may have lost his head, but he would not lose his dignity.

He made it home before letting loose and shredding the remains of the couch.

\---

Liam grimaced at the shreds of couch when he came home. He painstakingly avoided the subject at dinner, but his eyes kept drifting to it through the archway behind Theo.

Theo sighed, mumbling into his drink, “I attacked a guy at work and got suspended for it.”

“Ah,” Liam breathed uneasily, picking at his food. 

“That's it? You're not going to reprimand me?”

“I’m the one that loses his shit. You’re stealing my role in this relationship.”

Theo huffed, “You've become too calm lately. One of us always has to be out of control.”

“That makes perfect sense, and I’m sure any sane person would agree.”

Theo laughed, the full-bodied, sincere kind that he hadn’t accomplished since Nina left. The joke wasn’t even that funny, but the absurdity of their whole lives made it worth such a joyous sound.

Charlie rushed over, disturbed from her nap by the ruckus. She jumped to lean her paws on his shin, deciphering what emotion lay behind the noise.

As the laughter died off in spurts of giggles Theo picked Charlie up and settled her in his lap, scratching her head reassuringly. He looked up at Liam’s bewildered smile and asked, “How did our lives get to this point? How did we go from being surrounded by death to being so...domestic?”

Liam shrugged and Theo continued with wonder in his voice, “We’re adopting a kid. We’re going to be a proper little family with a house, a kid, and a dog, and that scares the shit out of me. I don’t know how parents interact with their kids between ages eight and eighteen. I’m so out of my depth, but that almost makes this more exciting. I want it so bad that even the possibility of losing my internship doesn’t phase me.”

“You’re going to lose your internship?” Liam asked concernedly.

“I’m suspended until the meeting on Thursday.”

“What’ll you do if they don’t reinstate you?”

“I don’t know, Liam,” Theo sighed, his mood slightly dampened, “I’ll get a job in tech support or something. You’re ruining my positive attitude.”

“Sorry, continue.”

Theo gazed into Liam’s eyes with a fond smirk on his face. “I’m glad it’s with you. None of this would have happened if you hadn’t brought me back. You single-handedly saved my life, and I feel like I should worship you like a god.”

Liam stared at him baffled before cracking up into his own bout of hysterical laughter. “Yo, I’m cool with that! You can start with doing the dishes!”

“I was thinking soft kisses and a massage, but that’s cool too.”

Liam smiled at him and Theo could feel the love emanating from it like a kick to the chest. “We’ve got time. I’m not going anywhere.”

Theo leaned over the table, Charlie and clean shirts be damned, and kissed Liam with all the love and passion he could muster. He pulled away breathless, those intoxicating blue eyes holding his gaze. “I love you. I don’t tell you enough, but I love you so fucking much.”

“And I love you. Now, do that again.”

“Your wish is my command."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to finish this. I thought of a hundred excuses for why I didn't and in reality it boils down to me not wanting to ruin it with a bad ending.

Theo walked into the hospital wearing a stiff suit he forgot he owned. Nerves sat low in his gut, and the tie around his neck nearly choked him with every breath. Today was the day that the board decided his future.

The meeting room was stuffy and dry, and Theo felt himself die a little inside everytime one of the board members looked at him.

Miriam stared at him with an impenetrable gaze, her buttoned coat and fiercely pulled back, grey-streaked hair making her look even more like a militant. “Dr. Raeken, you were asked here today to discuss the assault of Henry Kurtiss. We will hear your side of the story, the board will give their opinions, and then I will be responsible for deciding your fate. Understood?”

Theo nodded, wringing his hands under the table. He hadn’t been this nervous since the Anuk-ite.

“Tell us, in your mind what happened?”

“It’s pretty straight forward. I was wheeling a patient up to O.B. The guy tried to stop me. I told him to wait in the waiting room. He grabbed me and I lost it. I didn’t know what I was doing.”

Miriam sighed, looking down at her file folder. “That’s what I was afraid you were going to say.” She turned to the board then, asking for their input. Most of them said something to the effect of, “He’s too dangerous for a healing environment.” These were the same people who attacked them all those years ago. Theo wanted to laugh at the irony, but that would probably get him into more trouble.

Miriam had her hands folded on the table, her face understanding yet stern. “Thank you for your advice. I would like to speak to Dr. Raeken alone, please.” The crowd dispersed, leaving the two alone in the meeting room. Miriam’s usual straight-backed posture eased. “Look Theo, I think you would make a great surgeon, but I can’t have this happen ever again. If I reinstate you, can you make sure of that?”

“I swear, Ma’am. I would rather die than embarrass myself like that again.”

She studied him for a moment, judging his sincerity, then leaned back in her chair. “Good. Your suspension ends on Monday. You will be on probation for the next month. If I find out you have done anything beyond whatever your superiors tell you to do I will make your life a living hell.”

Theo grinned. “I expect nothing less.”

Miriam chuckled at him. “Go, get out of my face. I don’t want your ugly mug here anymore than it has to be.”

Theo stood, shoulders relaxing finally. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, shoo. I don’t want people thinking I enjoy your presence.” Her words were harsh, but her eyes and voice were fond.

Theo left lighter than he had felt all month. All he needed now was a call from the social worker and his life would be put back together.

\---

_ “One more lima bean and I bite your hand.” _

Theo agreed with the sentiment, but did it have to interrupt his nap?

Theo pushed Charlie from his chest as he rolled off the couch. He stretched and yawned, walking to the kitchen to stare into the fridge. It was mostly empty. He added trip to the grocery store to his long list of things he didn't want to do but should.

_ “I wish Charlie were here. She eats the stuff I hate.” _

One more thing to watch out for when Nina got back.

He grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard. It was the caramel delight one that was far too sweet for Theo’s tastes, but it was either that or a box of crackers with a sketchy expiration date. Even with an iron stomach from living in the sewers for years Theo would rather avoid eating rancid food if he could help it.

Charlie bumped at his heels everytime he stopped. Theo grabbed a jerky strip from the overstocked shelf of dog treats. He gave it to her, laughing as she wobbled away with it. The thing was practically as long as she was, but somehow she always managed to put the whole thing away.

Theo settled back onto the couch, snatching the remote from where it fell to the floor. With nothing else to do he may as well watch some trashy TV.

He was halfway through mocking an episode of the Kardashians when his phone rang. The screen said it was the social worker. Hopes were high no matter how hard he tried to keep them down.

“Hello?”

_ “Dr. Raeken, I have good news! The paperwork has gone through and we will be reuniting you with Nina soon.” _

Theo's brain stopped, no energy left. The social worker was still speaking, but he couldn't hear her over the whirring of his own brain restarting.

_ “Dr. Raeken? Are you there?” _

“Uhh...yeah. What were you saying?”

The social worker had a smile in her voice as she said,  _ “The adoption went through.” _

Theo’s brain exploded in a cloud of rainbows and fairy dust. Absolute joy rushed through him like a wave on the ocean.

_ “Congratulations, Mr. Raeken, you are a father.” _

_ \--- _

Today was the day. This last week felt like an eternity, but today it all came to an end.

Anticipation ate at Theo's gut. He could barely sit still all morning. Every knock, and jingle, and car driving past their house sent him charging toward the door.

“Would you stop?” Liam whined, head lolling against the back of the couch. “We've still got an hour.”

Theo huffed as he sat back down on the brand new cushions. “I'm impatient, okay?”

Charlie hopped up from where he dropped her, purposely stepping on all the most painful parts of Theo's lap as she went to settle on Liam. She turned to glare at him, squinting her icy blue eye in annoyance.

A few moments later the front door busted open and several adult bodies tumbled through the opening. Eager faces dwindled into disappointment as they discovered the lack of a certain little pack mate.

Stiles stopped halfway through the door, staring straight at Theo when he asked, “She’s actually coming, right?”

“You think I would lie to you about this?”

“I don’t know what you would lie about,” Stiles protested. He stumbled his way in and dropped himself onto the floor with the rest of them. “I can’t predict you! You’re unpredictable!”

“She's coming. They promised.” Theo felt silly even as the words tumbled from his mouth. They had to assure him three times before he truly believed it. Trust did not come easily to the man repeatedly scorned.

They waited, the jitters quickly spreading to all of them as the time ticked on. By the time Nina's ride rolled up none of them could sit still. All of them jumped up, tumbling out the front door in a rush.

A screech pierced through the air as the car door opened. Nina jumped out and ran full speed into Theo's arms. He held her as tight as he could without suffocating her or physically breaking her bones, cradling her to his chest like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Theo buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her calming scent of coconut and almond. “I missed you so much,” he mumbled, voice barely more than a whisper. His throat had closed up and he could hardly get the words out, but they needed to be said.

“I missed you too, Daddy.”

Theo's heart would never get used to that. He had imagined as a child what having kids of his own would be like, but at no point did he truly understand the magic of a five letter word. Each syllable flooded his system with a warmth he could only describe as pure joy. It was like drinking warm liquid after a freezing winter day, but ten times more powerful. Every time she said it stitched a little bit of humanity onto his tattered, broken soul.

“Are you gonna let her go so the rest of us get a turn?”

Theo jolted back to reality, mildly embarrassed but too overjoyed to truly care. He never wanted to let her go, but she was already stepping out of his arms and heading toward the rest of the pack. His heart tugged as she gave everyone else the same treatment. By the time they made it inside the house, Theo’s heart was ensnared in the cold grip of jealousy.

Nina’s joy at being home extended further than just the pack. She scooped up Charlie and buried her face in fur, that much Theo had expected. It was when she began hugging, kissing, and gently caressing every bit of furniture in the place that he started to get concerned.

“Nina,” Theo called, making her look up from rubbing her face against a cabinet, “what are you doing?”

She seemed reasonably distraught at being caught in the act, but merely straightened up and schooled her face into an innocent pout. “I missed our house. Caroline’s didn’t smell right.”

“So you’re reabsorbing the smell through your skin?”

Nina’s face scrunched, a tiny wrinkle forming between her eyebrows. “Uhhh…what does reabsorbing mean?”

“It means to soak up.”

“What’s soak mean?”

The involuntary sigh leaving Theo’s lips quickly turned into affectionate laughter. “It’s the thing that towels do when you set them in a puddle of water.”

“Ooooh...then yes. I am reabsorbing the smell through my skin.” She gave a final nod, grinning up at him like an adorable, little weirdo. His adorable, little weirdo. Honestly, just the idea that he could now claim her as his own made his heart explode with joy.

“C’mon, weirdo, I bought cake.”

With feasting, joyous conversation, and sitting closer together than any normal human group would, the McCall pack celebrated welcoming a new member into their family.

Theo’s life had gone from boring to chaotic and back again too many times to count, but now, with partner, children, and numerous extended family, it had settled itself into a happy middle range. The pack at his back along this journey of parenthood and discovery had him feeling more at ease with the world. He no longer wanted to rid the world of scum like Henry Kurtiss. Instead, he could influence people to better themselves, like he himself had done.

Stiles tripped on Scott’s extended foot and dropped his plate face down onto the carpet. Theo’s thoughts shifted into how he could hide Stiles’s dead body without anyone finding it. Perhaps, Theo wasn’t as changed a man as he thought. He had time though, and a family to help him out. The future would definitely be better than his sixteen year old self had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. We have been through a wild ride. I have enjoyed our time together and I hope you have as well.
> 
> Tell me how much you like it, tell me how much you hate me for ending it this way, I don't care which I just love hearing from you guys.
> 
> Also, if you want more from this universe let me know.


End file.
